Switched
by BluAyu
Summary: Artemis and Holly must play eachother's roles when they were used for one of Foaly's projects Now they must face the fates that are set before them and that includes the return of Opal Koboi. Plunge into the insanity of Switched. AH COMPLETE
1. Chapter One The Big Switch

**Switched **

**Dentri Tomiko**  
  
_((A/N: I'm BAAAAAACK, thank you Elaine who helped me on this idea! It's a completely different fic from my Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny. I think you guys will like it though!))_

* * *

**Chapter One**  
  
They had ended up in Foaly's lab for some odd unknown reason. Ever since Artemis regained his memories, Foaly always needed help with something. But now this was something other than help it involved Holly and Artemis.  
  
"So what were you doing again Foaly?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Better not hurt anyone," Holly warned.  
  
Foaly smirked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about Holly, it's completely_ harmless_," he responded.  
  
Artemis laid back as Foaly did some stuff to both of them and then went to the computer.  
  
"I'm warning you Foaly-" began Holly.  
  
"Just shut up and relax Captian," snapped Foaly, quickly typing away on the computer close to the pair of experiments.  
  
Both of them were instantly knocked out.  
  
A couple more things were done.  
  
"You're going to get a big surprise Holly," muttered Foaly grinning at Artemis who's blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
"See Captain no harm done," said Foaly.  
  
Artemis looked up at him...  
  
"Yea...I feel nothing," he replied gasping.  
  
Wait..it wasn't exactly...Artemis....something happened.  
  
"So Holly what do you think?" said Foaly smirking.  
  
A low growl came out of his so called experiment.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!" roared Artemis.  
  
Foaly was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"You like your new look?" he asked.  
  
Artemis stuggled getting free from the metal clasps that held him down.  
  
The fact was that Artemis wasn't exactly Artemis. It was Holly in Artemis' body.

* * *

Artemis woke up....he felt normal...but who was the other person in the room, he heard someone laughing and someone screaming.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOALY! YOU'LL BURN ALIVE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" someone screamed.  
  
It sounded like him...  
  
Artemis opened his eyes to see a very pissed off him clasped to a metal table and Foaly rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Ah Artemis you're _awake_!" he said smiling.  
  
"What am I doing over there when I'm over here?" Artemis responded.  
  
His own reflection glared at him.  
  
"Try looking down Fowl," his ownself sneered.  
  
Artemis looked down, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Holly...you're-y-you're me..and...I'm....**YOU**!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, what else is new?" replied Holly sarcastically.  
  
Artemis closed his eyes.  
  
"Foaly do realise that-" he began.  
  
"Yes I realise perfectly well that you're a male and Holly is a female. You're the only ones that were willing though...plus Holly you so cute," teased Foaly.  
  
Holly screamed in frustration.  
  
"Dammit Foaly!" she screamed.  
  
Artemis held back a laugh.  
  
"Oh what are you laughing about midget at least I'm taller than you now!" shot Holly.  
  
Artemis looked take a back but then smirked.  
  
"Oh but I bet you'll take _perfect_ care of me won't you Captain?" he teased.  
  
Holly turned slightly pink her new sea blue eyes going wide.  
  
"No, because Foaly is going to turn us back before I'll kill him," threatened Holly.  
  
"No can do, the computer system broke after I did the switch," replied Foaly.  
  
Artemis' eyes went wide that time.  
  
"I can't and I won't!" he debated loudly.  
  
"I assure you two will get along and play eachother's roles perfectly until I can get the switch system fixed," said Foaly smirking.  
  
"Oh that better be in the next five minutes or someone's head is gonna **ROLL**!" said Holly slightly calmer than earlier...it was still a pissed off voice though.  
  
"Then I wouldn't be able to fix the system m'dear," said Foaly sweetly.  
  
Holly growling.  
  
"I think you actually like seeing us like this," she muttered.  
  
"I actually do...," admitted Foaly.  
  
Holly gave him the infamous "_You're gonna die look_".  
  
Foaly backed away.  
  
"Alright...I'll count three and you'll take deep breaths....after that I'm going to unlock you two from the tables....you will get up a orderly and calm fashion, and sit down in those chairs over there, and you will not attempt to kill moi," said Foaly.  
  
The clasps were, off and Holly lunged forward only to find Artemis' tiny body restraining her.  
  
"Ya know what Fowl, I hate the fact that in my old body...I could easily kick your ass. Sadly...they'll be no assing kicking today," said Holly sweetly, her dark blue eyes flickering.  
  
Artemis looked slightly frightened only to place his own arms around himself..he gasped at what he felt..he wasn't used to it...  
  
Holly wacked him on the head..it was nothing that Holly would've originally gave him since she was in HIS body but still..it did hurt.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screamed, pinning his arms down to his chair.  
  
"He'll eventually have to take a shower anyway, you will too," pointed out Foaly.  
  
Holly groaned.  
  
"Just great," she muttered.  
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
In a way...he looked forward to but in a way he was frightened...only because he had never seen a girl..like that before....he'd have to touch Holly's body to clean her and well...Artemis shuddered at the thought. It just really didn't seem right. But in a way it seemed like revenge, but Artemis reminded himself that Holly would have to do the same with him.  
  
"You'll get to know eachother act like one another, Commander Root doesn't need to know about this. I'll give him a reason on why you two should meet eachother everyday...and keep in contact. Until then don't say a word to anyone on the big switch. Just act like eachother, Holly no additude, and Artemis try to GET some additude," said Foaly.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
"He'll have to learn to keep things simple...and how is he going to fly one of the ships?" she asked.  
  
"I'll teach him," said Foaly.  
  
Holly sighed.  
  
"Evereyone knows my style of flying Foaly, Artemis can NOT and I repeat **_CAN NOT_** copy that without me driving the ship," she said.  
  
"Fine we'll both teach him," said Foaly.  
  
"Agreed," growled Holly.  
  
"You'll have to have an advanced vocabulary with me, and don't be surprised about all the e-mails and death threats. You'll usually stay in my room, thank god it's summer," said Artemis.  
  
"Feh I know the way you act Fowl no need to give me lessons, you're the one that's a computer wimp," said Holly.  
  
"Okay...I'll just leave you two alone," said Foaly, walking out of the lab.  
  
"You know this is **YOUR** fault," said Holly glaring.  
  
"MINE? HOW? WHEN?" asked Artemis.  
  
"You're the stupid person who offered to "_help_" you idiot! If it wasn't for you-" began Holly.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I didn't fool with asking Foaly, I thought I could trust him...and you were dragged into this by Root," said Artemis.  
  
Holly sighed, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger.  
  
"You'll have to learn not to do that," said Artemis.  
  
A glare from Holly.  
  
"We'll just have to get along...this is weird though...way beyond weird," said Holly.  
  
"You think I enjoy this?" asked Artemis rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's more like it....that's me, and no I don't think you do," said Holly.  
  
"Whatever you do try not to look down that's my only advice," said Artemis.  
  
"Same for you Fowl, if anything you'll take a peek," muttered Holly.  
  
"I'm too afraid to..," he responded shuddering. Holly glanced him.  
  
"Try not to poke them," she warned darkly.  
  
Artemis fell backwards out of his chair blushing madly.  
  
"I wouldn't dare!" he said defensively.  
  
Holly laughed.  
  
"Don't you'll get curious," she teased.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
This was a going to be a LONG wait...Foaly had better get that switch machine running. And SOON.

* * *

_((A/N: YAYS! What did you guys think? More twisted than usual? Yeah most definately different for me myself. Is it better than Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny? The rating might go up in this one if I can actually have the time to do one.)) _


	2. Chapter Two Going Under

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**AgiVega**-LOL! Oh lordy...prepare for insanity in this chapter..and I might not get that detailed...but TRUST me it's still going to be pretty twisted and Artemis and Holly most definately have to overcome thier "fears" of seeing eachother...lol...maybe even a little bit more than overcoming...  
  
**Keiko**- I'm giving you a second chappie girl dances happily I'm glad you like it, what if I stopped though? Would the whole world end because of it? I'm not stopping unless school stops me and I'm praying it doesn't!  
Once I again I'm really happy you like it Bethany, the next Chapter is for you!  
  
**El Sabang**- Different might be good though, sometimes different doesn't make sense, but something to ponder on, have I EVER made sense?  
  
**Ahava**- I always make Artemis OOC, it's my speaciality. You'll learn to love it!

* * *

Foaly knocked on Commander Root's office door. He took a deep breath. He was going to explain this to Root, calmly, it was fibbing but he didn't need to get his tail smacked for something he did. Did he?  
  
"Enter," answered Root's gruff voice.  
  
Foaly entered, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Comander how are you on this splended evening, you see awake today? Did that morning sleep help?" he asked.  
  
Root looked at him.  
  
"Okay Foaly, what happened?" he asked, knowing there was a catch to Foaly's compliments.  
  
"Oh what do you mean captian? I'm just asking a little favor," said Foaly.  
  
"And what might that little favor be?" asked Root.  
  
"May Artemis and Holly see eachother for a while, I mean they seem to really miss eachother, and well, I find it just so cute that those two are getting to know eachother so well," said Foaly in that mother-ly, annoying, sweet and sappy way.  
  
"And why must they see eachother?" asked Root, his face growing red.  
  
Foaly winced.  
  
"He might help with are Aki and Yata problem," he pointed out innocently.  
  
Root turned beet red.  
  
"Aki and Yata are the LEP's problem not Fowl's!" he roared, papers most likely documents flying all over his small office.  
  
"Uh...just a suggestion sir, but still I think it'd be best if Holly and Artemis-" began Foaly.  
  
"I'll figure out what you did to them, until then fine they can live together for all I care, let Holly have a couple days off anyway, she seemed stressed from me forcing her to do your experimental project this morning," said Root.  
  
Foaly smiled.  
  
"Thank you Commander you're such a help!" he said.  
  
Root shooed him away before he could do anymore damage within a day. He knew Foaly did something but it was best not to think about it at the moment, he had more problems on his hands.

* * *

Holly sighed looking stressed. She;d have to deal with Juliet, Butler, and Artemis' mother and father.  
  
She walked inside the huge house examining the place. Artemis had changed it...that or Artemis' mother. There was a pure red carpet when she walked in, Juliet sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Artemis! So good to see you, how was Foaly and everyone?" asked Juliet.  
  
Holly chuckled.  
  
"They were all fine Juliet. Now if you don't mind I'd like something to eat the journey from Haven to the manor has been quite a trip," she replied.  
  
Juliet smiled.  
  
"No prob Artemis. How was Holly by the way, I know you quite excited to see her," she said slyly nudging Holly on the arm.  
  
"Wha-? Juliet dearest, I'm not the one to get excited...not especially over something so silly," replied Holly, trying to sound like Artemis.  
  
"Awww....I think you're just too tired to admit you're fond of her," said Juliet.  
  
Holly had the urge to bust the infamous Jade Princess on head...and make sure she NEVER said that again...of course she had to restrain herself.  
  
"Fond...hmm...never crossed my mind. Holly's just someone to talk to," replied Holly walking up stairs to Artemis' room.  
  
The flight of stairs was long...way too long.  
  
"My god how many stairs does this place have?" she muttered, walking into Artemis' room.  
  
It was dimly lit, of course it would be. She turned on the lights smirking. Artemis had WAY too many computers in his room. She counted...5 Personal Computers...and then she knew on the other desk there were 2 laptops to be exact. Then in the study there were 5 more Personal Computers and 4 Laptops. Artemis was a very weathly person. Why Artemis needed so many computers, it was one of the many mysteries that Holly had to figure out.  
  
She lazily turned one of his many computers on, yawning. It loaded in an insant.  
  
Holly gasped grinning madly. She was going to have to thank him later. He had Kazaa!  
  
Holly rumaged around for some blank disks and after a couple tries found some through of a bunch of notebooks and various research papers.  
  
Holly downloaded various songs...one being "Can't Hold Us Down" By Christina Aguilera and Lil Kim.  
  
She blasted the song on Artemis' surround-sound system. It was one of the first mistakes Holly made.  
  
Juliet came in looking startled, she had the food she asked for.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Christina," she said.  
  
"I didn't know I did either," replied Holly.  
  
Butler came looked startled.  
  
"Juliet you didn't convince Artemis to download you some music," said Butler.  
  
Juliet shook her head no.  
  
Butler looked at the downloads.  
  
"I had no clue," he said.  
  
"Uh, Holly suggested I lighten up you know? She told me to get her some music just as well, I was curious of what it was....I actually like this Ayumi Hamasaki person....," said Holly.  
  
"Artemis, you said you hated J-Pop," pointed Juliet.  
  
"Oh well, people change," replied Holly.  
  
"This new Artemis better be downloading me some Nivea," pointed out Juliet.  
  
Butler gave his sister a warning look.  
  
"We'll just leave you alone," said Butler leaving, dragging his sister away from the computer screen.  
  
"Get me some Usher too!" Juliet called out before the door slammed.  
  
Holly sighed, she was going to HAVE to be more careful.

* * *

Artemis was driven to Holly's apartment by Foaly.  
  
"Here we are," said Foaly grinning.  
  
"Thanks, you'll pay for doing this to me though," warned Artemis.  
  
"I know but until then-," he said drving off.  
  
Artemis sighed walking up the flight of stairs.  
  
He unlocked the door.  
  
The room was dim...he flickered on the lights. Holly wasn't exactly a neat person but it would do.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
Juliet and Holly would get along just fine...he had already found a pile of CDs...one he found was Ayumi Hamasaki along with Maaya Sakamoto, Morning Musume, Namie Amuro, it was a bunch of that nonsense J-Pop. Artemis had never even bothered speaking Japanese, Juliet had lived in Japan for quite sometime, and obviousily it was something Holly liked too.  
  
Artemis searched through Holly's various CD piles, finding a couple more J-Pop CDs....he found a couple English Singing sensations....Selena, Mya, Christina Aguliera, Artemis grinned, Evanescence, finally something that Holly had that he could actually stand listening to!  
  
Holly had both Origin and Fallen....Artemis finally got to waste time, he never had gotten to do that because of school...crimes...ect.ect.  
  
A computer was in the corner of the apartment, it was a newer model...Artemis moved the mouse the screen flickering.  
  
Until Artemis found Holly's stereo, he was using her computer as a Stereo.  
  
The sound blarred out through the room as the music played._Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

_50 thousand tears I've cried _

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time_

_ I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you _

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again  
  
I'm Going Under Drowning in you_

_ I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through _

_I'm Going Under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_ So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head _

_So I can't trust myself anymore _

_I'm dying again  
  
I'm Going Under _

_Drowning in you _

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream S_

_cream at me I'm so far away _

_I won't be broken again _

_I've got to breathe _

_I can't keep Going Under _

_

* * *

((A/N: Okay...I was in a major music mode when I wrote it, but at the moment Artemis and Holly are going through eachother's stuff..lol it's just the little things at first...oh don't worry they'll both have blackmail on eachother REALLY soon. Evanescence is my favorite band and imagine Artemis slightly liking it...rock music...lol...I know it doesn't mix but just for Holly and Artemis to have something in common. J-Pop, I LOVE IT! I'm sorry to say that I'm an anime freak and that my obession doesn't even end with Artemis Fowl fanfictions...ack! I'm not really into Rap and R&B anymore, it's all the same to me now...same lyrics and smae beat. But I do imagine Holly liking some of it to an EXTENT...and Juliet would be totally crazy since it was metioned that she liked MTV...so of course she'd be into a Usher and all that jazz that I'm forced to listen to in the kitchen because of my parents...o.o' blinks Don't ask people, Until next chapter Ja ne! I promise the next chapter will be better)) _


	3. Chapter Three Properly

**Chapter Three**  
  
Holly woke up groaning, falling out of bed.  
  
"Ow," she hissed.  
  
"Morning!" exclaimed Juliet cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," muttered Holly.  
  
Juliet grinned.  
  
"Sleep well?' she asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" asked Holly.  
  
"Well you better get ready, Foaly called and said Holly was waiting for you to show up," said Juliet.  
  
"Yeah I heard you," said Holly.

* * *

Foaly grinned.  
  
"You actually fooled with her hair!" he exclaimed.  
  
Artemis looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about it Foaly," he said.  
  
"It's really cute, I love it...but Holly NEVER does anything to it except brush it...it looks so much longer," said Foaly.  
  
"Because I experimented with it," responded Artemis.  
  
Holly stepped in looking tired...  
  
"Stay up all night Holly?" asked Foaly.  
  
"I figured out he has a music program," responded Holly yawning.  
  
"That's your excuse?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Stay up until 12:00 AM downloading music...and then couldn't got to sleep until...I dunno 4:00 AM?" replied Holly.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly it's not that hard to fall asleep," he said.  
  
"But I was getting homesick...not to mention the fact that I'm in YOUR body not MINE," said Holly.  
  
Foaly sighed.  
  
"This is turning into a wonderful relationship," he said.  
  
"And Artemis what the hell did you do to my hair?" asked Holly.  
  
"I managed to tame it," responded Artemis through gritted teeth.  
  
"I haven't used those hair clips since I started the LEP...and you made my hair look longer," Holly said shocked.  
  
"I tried to," Artemis said.  
  
"Honestly I like it, but try not to use the white clips, there's some red ones in my room, or haven't you discovered my lair yet?" asked Holly.  
  
Foaly snickered and Holly gave him a death glare.  
  
"I only went into change clothes that was it, I didn't know if you wanted me in there or not," responded Artemis bitterly.  
  
Holly gave Artemis a look too.  
  
"You didn't dare look-" began Holly.  
  
"I assure you I didn't, and I wouldn't want to," replied Artemis.  
  
"Oh really now, what does THAT mean?" exclaimed Holly.  
  
"It means who would want to look at you? It seems like you have no chest at all," teased Artemis smirking in satisfaction.  
  
Holly turned red in the face and smacked him in the face.  
  
"So you did glace," she hissed.  
  
"Well maybe a little to put on a shirt," admitted Artemis.  
  
"Ooh was she any good?" asked Foaly.  
  
Holly smacked both Foaly and Artemis.  
  
"Perverts," she muttered walking off.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful for the trio.  
  
Foaly snickered as both Holly and Artemis argued endlessly.  
  
"You don't eat that way!" was one of Holly's comments.  
  
"It's properly eating a pizza!" defended Artemis.  
  
"I don't eat pizza with a fork!" said Holly, as an ice cube went over the table hitting Artemis sqaure inbetween the eyes.  
  
"Stop acting immature about this," hissed Artemis.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes annoyed.  
  
"Fine have it your way," she said.  
  
"And don't roll you eyes, I never do that unless it's something extremely stupid," added in Artemis.  
  
"What you're doing is really stupid," debated Holly.  
  
Foaly looked back and forth at the two debators and finally said.  
  
"Would you two just shut-up already and eat, it's not like YOU'RE paying for lunch," said Foaly.  
  
A long uneven silence stayed for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Holly turned all the gears on the ship.  
  
Artemis sighed nervous as he could ever get.  
  
"Just do everything I told you and we won't die," said Holly.  
  
Artemis gulped.  
  
"You sure do know how to make someone feel a whole lot better," he said.  
  
Holly smirked.  
  
"It's my speciality Fowl," she said.

* * *

_((A/N: Short chapter...I'm running out of ideas don't agree I did two chapters in one day...ack! I surprised about the 16 reviews, thank you people alot, you really just help me write more. I love hearing pros!! Gah, I'm listening to music when I write, it's so bad of me!!! I need to stop it, but music just somehow inspires me. Music also tells a story if the lyrics are written well...' I've done a couple song lyrics as well not to mention. I've actually came up with a couple plots for this story....I thought about Artemis being depressed from just being lonely...hey it happens...to me alot sadly since I left TN to CA! But I won't do that, I can't exactly imagine Artemis cutting. It's not him I think he's a bit stronger than that emotionally. Unlike me.))_


	4. Chapter Four Blackmail Blues

**Chapter Four**  
  
**Identity99**-Heh, it won't get that deep...o.o' You people really want me to do that won't you? Hmmm...I'll think about it...maybe I'll do something better. Until then just keep on reading! I'm glad you think it's funny so far. Chapter Two and Three are little bit serious...the funny comes soon, school's gotten me into a more serious mood? You know how that is ne?  
  
**DreamWeaverKaisa-**This is a chapter story, so you'll get more than just one chapter watashi tomodachi ((Translation-My Friend)) Glad to see you find it funny...alot of people find it that way..o.o' Wow, I should do more humor/romance fic shouldn't I?  
  
**Keiko/Bethany**-Heh, the FOURTH CHAPTER!! dances around the room happily I hope you like it my friend, you're keeping me going every single day just to tell you that. This is for you, BTW I'm turning another age older in a week, isn't scary? I remember when we were into Pokemon and Sailor Moon....LOL! Anyways, a million thanks for your support my friend!  
  
**AgiVega**-LOL, I've actually gotten that comment by a friend....and yeah I smacked them, the memory just HAD to be in the fic...lol...it just seemed like something Artemis would say to piss Holly off.  
  
**leonsalanna**-Poor wicked Foaly eh? Hmm....you'll find him very...annoyingly funny, you'll see what I mean I have quite a couple plans for the person who twisted Holly and Artemis' lives around...but Artemis and Holly will be thanking them in the near future...TRUST me...  
  
**suga CraZie-**Yes, I know about BoA, she sings in Japanese too...and English. That is if you've seen Serial Experiments Lain, she's sung in English with the opening song Duvet? Ne? I have quite a couple songs on my computer. I know you know about Every Heart... That's the first song I heard? Have you heard Destiny as well? It's so...Americanishly ((I know that's not a word))..R&Bish...you know? If you like BoA you'd like SES though.  
  
**El Shabang:** LOL! With a fork I can imagine in a way, it was Holly who oh so debated to have pizza, and Foaly ended by paying. LOL! Oh lordy I think I've gone crazy. Yeah you reviwers are the best you know that? You guys keep me going everyday, my anime fanfiction don't get this many reviews!!!! I've found my niche, I'm not , I'm a fanfictionist who screws around with things I must warn you. Feel free to give me some ideas by e-mail though. I might just use them, I have a plot, I just don't know what to put in between it. You know what I mean?

* * *

Something told Holly to be more careful this time as she walked in the Fowl Manor, it was quiet and dark.  
  
Where was everyone?  
  
Holly looked throygh place and finally found a note.  
  
Went to France for awhile, be back soon!  
  
Butler, Mother, and Father  
  
Obviousily it was adult thing so they couldn't take Juliet along for this trip.  
  
Juliet was obviousily gone or in her room.  
  
As Holly went up stairs she heard famillar lyrics to a song.  
  
Juliet was obviousily listening to music, that or watching Disney Channel. ((A/N: I know she's too old for that, but hey my mom watches That's So Raven too!!!!! LOL!))  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
Juliet was obviousily a music freak like any teenager would be, Holly wasn't exactly a teenager but she remembered her times being one...There was school dances...she always skipped them...the concerts, nobody to go with. Holly was concidered a tomboy because she wasn't afraid to get her nails dirtied, and anyone who crossed her path would be drop-kicked in an insant. But when you actually got on her good side she could be a very gentle and understanding creature. Nobody saw that yet...well maybe but not enough...Artemis had a couple times, but eventually popped him in the head for doing something stupid.  
  
Holly went into Artemis dimly lit room sighing.  
  
'How can he live like this? It's so.....lonely.' she thought sitting down at the computer.  
  
Holly didn't feel like downloading music, no she wanted to look for something else to do.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Okay Artemis, time for a little bit of black mail," she muttered.  
  
Holly rumaged around the place, only to find the coin that she had given him on a chain.  
  
It was around the bed as though it was a charm.  
  
Holly searched through the room some more but found nothing.  
  
"You life so cannot be perfect," she said standing up.  
  
Just then there was a knock on ther door.  
  
"Enter," replied Holly.  
  
Juliet walked in grinning.  
  
"Hey! You're home, you didn't tell me...you usually do...Oh well, anyways you're mother and father-" she began.  
  
"I know, I know, they went away for awhile," replied Holly, walking over to a computer.  
  
"Hmm...you found the note?" Juliet asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I did," replied Holly.  
  
"Hmm, Artemis I've been meaning to ask you-" began Juliet.  
  
"If it's about Holly I don't want to hear it," said Holly, turning on a computer.  
  
"She's...different. Just the way she acts, I talked to Foaly today and he seemed a little uptight as well," said Juliet.  
  
"Oh is she now, maybe she's seeing more light, she can't be a tough girl all the time," said Holly, trying to make up any excuse possible.  
  
They couldn't blow their cover, not just yet.  
  
"Maybe so, but still, I don't get it, why? I loved her the way she was. If she actually had free time we would've been like sisters I bet," said Juliet.  
  
Holly had to keep from having a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, maybe she'll have a day off soon, Holly is a very fun loving and gentle person dispite of her tough acts. She never really had a friend until it came to me and..well us..Foaly is sort of just there, there for her of course, if it was a life or death situation, but when it comes to being just someone Holly can talk to it's not going to happen. I think the reason Holly had changed is over depression, somehow I find that she's just changed over some major reasons. But I do believe that she'll be back soon, real soon," said Holly smiling.

* * *

Artemis shut the door behind him as he walked into Holly's apartment.  
  
He had more times to waste, but he didn't know what to do with that time.  
  
Just then an idea struck him.  
  
"She'll kill me, but if anything she'll find something, anything to get on me....so why not be a couple steps ahead of her?" he whispered as he crept into her room.  
  
The room was filled with books, papers,...alot of things. Even CDs...and Artemis had actually found where the stereo was...  
  
Artemis searched through the papers and books.  
  
Holly was a hopeless romantic, it was one thing that she had never had in her life, so she'd read romance novels.  
  
Artemis laughed.  
  
Precious stuff...  
  
She wrote too, attempte to write novels at least, with her busy she couldn't get them done...  
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
"If she tries to get something on me, I got something on her," he said.  
  
What Artemis didn't know is that Holly was a hopeless romantic only because of one person, of course he hadn't found the hidden book yet.....

* * *

((A/N: Oh lordy, Holly's Diary...lol...doesn't everyone have one? Well girls at least...' I don't exactly have one....because I'd never have time to write in it. LOL, I'm such a lazy person. Next chapter is big, let's just say someone other than Foaly, Holly, and Artemis know about thier big switch. The next chapter is titled,"Busted". Until next Chapter, Ja ne!)) 


	5. Chapter Five Busted

**Chapter Five**  
  
_((A/N: Thank you guys for the ideas. I might use the one where Artemis deals with Chix....oh lordy...that'll be fun..and Holly going to an all boys school? Hmmm.....sounds like anime/manga Ranma 1/2... and the dance would be funny just as well. It's going be like...oh lordy here we go. Foaly is going to have to like chaperone these two kids or somebody's gonna get hurt! BTW-Congrats you guys we're at 1000 fics on !!! ))  
_

* * *

They had decided to meet at the manor, just for some odd reason they didn't want to be underground.  
  
Maybe because they didn't want Root to find out the big switch. Foaly decided not to come over....reasons, he had to sort things.  
  
"Your so mean!" exclaimed Artemis, it was the beginning of their arguement in Artemis' room.  
  
"What? Mean? I haven't went through anything except to the computer," replied Holly.  
  
"I know but STILL, look at this, you scrambled up all these disk, and I haven't even labeled them to tell what is on what! You know how many days it will take to get everything organized?" asked Artemis.  
  
"That's your problem not mine," replied Holly smirking.  
  
"You're just.....one twisted person," said Artemis, sitting on his bed.  
  
Holly laughed bitterly.  
  
"Me? Twisted? Think of it this way Fowl, you kidnapped me. Now who's twisted?" she shot at him.  
  
Artemis shrugged, which was admitting defeat. She had got to him.  
  
Just then Juliet burst in.  
  
"Oh hi Holly! How have you been?" asked Juliet.  
  
"Um...fine, just fine," replied Artemis unevenly.  
  
Holly had to stop from breaking down into laughter.  
  
"You guys need anything?" Juliet asked.  
  
"No, not at the moment," replied Holly.  
  
"Alright, you two behave," said Juliet walking off.  
  
Holly had an urge to throw something at Juliet as she walked off.  
  
Artemis grinned.  
  
"She has been on me constantly that we look cute together," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"I've realized that, I have an urge of throwing one of your many computer systems at her," said Holly bitterly.  
  
Artemis laughed a little.  
  
"Now what were we arguing about?" he asked.  
  
Holly shrugged.  
  
"Honestly Artemis, I have no clue," she responded.  
  
"I can't wait until this is all over," said Artemis.  
  
"I know, it's just so **WRONG**, not to mention sick," agreed Holly.  
  
"What shall we do to Foaly when this is all over?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, I would kill him, but the fact that he controls everything on base of the LEP, I can't. Plus I'm not a phsycotic murderer thank you very much," replied Holly.  
  
Artemis laughed.  
  
"You would if you really got ticked off. Well..more ticked off than you already are," he said.  
  
"What would you do then?" Holly snapped at him.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything....do I really look like satan to you Holly?" replied Artemis.  
  
With that comment Holly went rolling off the bed laughing.  
  
"Well Artemis, at THE MOMENT, you're in my body so I'm not exactly satan, but truly, once this is all over, you'll be satan's evil twin and I didn't know that satan could get any evilier...and I didn't know he had the evilest twin," she said between laughs.  
  
"I don't see anything funny," said Artemis, looking down at the laughing Holly. He had never seen himself laugh..but it was Holly..not.......him.  
  
"You really need to lighten up, Juliet was right about that," said Holly, sitting up.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Yes you've laughed, but never to where you actually had someone laughing with you. You're always so serious, that's one thing that's always gotten to me. How could you just not laugh unless it's something that's.....getting you money? Not to mention you're just alone all the time, I would've just insantly got a blade and well....," Holly trailed off from what she was saying.  
  
"I'm not that pathetic to cut Holly, I'm used to being lonely, I have been all my life. I've just learned how to live by myself," said Artemis.  
  
"Obviousily," replied Holly sighing.  
  
There was a long silence, and then Juliet came in.  
  
'Okay, why IS it so quiet?" asked Juliet, her arms crossed.  
  
Holly shrugged.  
  
"Okay you two better tell me what's really going on. Artemis you're acting all weird, so are you Holly...you're personalties are like...switched," said Juliet.  
  
Artemis and Holly staggered backwards, Holly sighed.  
  
"Alright Juliet, it looks like we're busted, but promise not to laugh," she said.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, you guys stop hiding stuff from me," said Juliet.  
  
"And you can't tell Mother, Father, or Butler," said Artemis.  
  
"Okay, Foaly wanted to use us for an experiment. And well, the experiment made us switch bodies. I'm in Artemis' body, and Artemis is in my body," replied Holly.  
  
Juliet looked confused.  
  
"So....Artemis is Holly, and Holly is Artemis," she said.  
  
"Correct," replied Artemis.  
  
Juliet burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay....okay....I'm sorry, I promised not to laugh, but this is precious! Heh, you really fooled me Holly, you really did!" she said.  
  
Holly looked a bit peeved but remained calm.  
  
"So...why can't you guys switch back?" asked Juliet, calming herself.  
  
"Foaly broke the machine," replied Artemis bitterly.  
  
Juliet laughed even more.  
  
"Oh lordy, so you two are stuck playing eachother! Maybe you two will actually over come your differences!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't see our situation funny," Holly muttered darkly.  
  
Juliet calmed herself again.  
  
"I'm sorry you two, but if we locked you in a room you two would end up making-out you know that?" she asked.  
  
Holly lunged forward, Artemis restraining her by the waist.  
  
"Okay, Holly, sit girl! Sit!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What I'm your puppy now?" sneered Holly, throwing Artemis off of her.  
  
Artemis' eyes went wide.  
  
"But that makes me the master Holly," he said.  
  
A wack on the from Holly.  
  
"Pervert," she hissed darkly.  
  
Point was that, it wasn't just Holly,Artemis, and Foaly who knew about the big switch. It was Juliet too, and she was getting quite a big laugh out of it.  
  
They were busted....for now.

* * *

_((A/N: LOL! Oh lordy, ever heard Pink's Spilt Personality? It was what I was listening to while I wrote today!! Yeesh, now Juliet knows, and she's having a pretty big laugh out of it. I have a little bit of a plot going on...and...hmm...maybe I shall bring Opal Koboi into the picture? Ne? Maybe....it'll be a pretty good plot if I make her come back, point is she don't know what has happen. Buwahahaha! Course it's best if she don't know! But okay! Enough from me! Ja ne for now!)_


	6. Chapter Six Kidnapped By Yata and Aki

**Chapter Six**  
  
She drummed her hot pink painted nail annoyedly on the marble desk, her blonde hair falling in a waves down her back. Her light blue eyes gleamed in malice.  
  
Yata and Aki came in bowing.  
  
"Something's going on here and I want to know what it is?!" screamed Opal Koboi.  
  
Yata and Aki winced.  
  
Yata was a silver haired teenaged boy with cat like yellow eyes, a medium toned skin, Aki was the same as her twin brother, except her hair was dyed with bright blood red streaks and she often wore black gothic like clothing usually was anti-social to the world, unlike her brother who usually acted like a normal teenage boy who seemed gentle and kind.  
  
"I have no idea madam, we just know that Artemis Fowl and the LEP have been keeping in contact for quite awhile," responded Aki.  
  
Opal growled in annoyace.  
  
"The two of you aren't giving me any NEW information, have you found thier location?" she asked.  
  
Yata nodded.  
  
"Yes, quite well actually, they've been meeting at the LEP operations booth for quite sometime now, BUT this time they're at the Fowl Manor," he replied.  
  
Opal grinned evilly.  
  
"If Artemis if the criminal mastermind I think he is, he'll go after Miss Short, bring her to me. Kidnap her, we'll see what Fowl does," she said.  
  
Yata and Aki bowed once more and departed from the abbandoned Koboi Operations center.

* * *

Artemis sighed drying Holly's wet hair...it was his now but still....  
  
"My goodness can't you just brush it?" asked Holly, grabbing a brush off the table.  
  
Artemis didn't dare look down, he had a towel around Holly's body the whole time.  
  
"Why don't you wait until I get dressed?" suggested Artemis.  
  
"My goodness, I've seen myself plenty of times, it's not a big deal," said Holly, sitting Artemis down on his bed.  
  
He shivered and then let out a yelp when Holly ran the brush through his wet hair.  
  
"OW! Holly you might be able to stand pain but I can't!" said Artemis, wincing as she quickly finished.  
  
"There, all finished, I brought some clothes so don't worry about it, and TRY not to look," said Holly, walking out of Artemis' room.

* * *

Foaly's system shut down.  
  
"What the-" he began.  
  
Root bursts in the operations booth a couple minutes later when Foaly tried everything in the book to get the power source back on.  
  
"Foaly you better give me an explaination and I mean NOW!" he said.  
  
Foaly laughed nervously.  
  
"Commander we've gotten ourselves-" began Foaly.  
  
One of the random computer screens flickered on, a blonde haired rival grinned her blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"A power outage Foaly? Ah yes, of course this time you'll never get your systems back on Foaly dear, as for your beloved Captian Short, she's indanger, and you better get Artemis Fowl on the double if you want to save her in time. You've got until Mid-Night to save Holly Short, or else," said Opal Koboi grinning.  
  
"Opal you better let Holly free or so help me I'll-" began Foaly.  
  
"Do you what Foaly? All your systems are out, hate to say it but you're powerless. I'll be expecting you in New York City if you want to save your friend, I want Artemis alone nobody else with him except maybe you Foaly and maybe somebody else if you'd like. 3 people no more. See you in New York, chou!" exclaimed Opal cheerfully as the screen flickered off.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Foaly. He regretted using Artemis and Holly for his experiment now, now that they switched bodies, it was Artemis playing the role as Holly, and Holly....playing the role as Artemis.  
  
Holly was smart, but not as smart as Fowl, this was terrible.  
  
Root turned beet red in the darkness, you could tell.  
  
"Where is Fowl!" he screamed.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something sir," said Foaly nervously.  
  
"Go on civilian," said Root.  
  
"Well remember that experiment I used Holly and Artemis for?" asked Foaly, fidgeting with a computer wire.  
  
Root's beet red face turned pale.  
  
"Artemis is Holly....and Holly is Artemis....it was a switch machine," said Foaly, wincing expecting a couple blows on the head. It was worse, Foaly was slammed into the operation booth wall.  
  
"YOU! YOU SWITCHED THEIR BODIES! THIS IS JUST GREAT YOU KNOW THAT?!" roared Root.  
  
"I-I-I know sir, but...I didn't know the consquences of what would happen," responded Foaly shaking madly.  
  
"Get Fow-I mean Holly down here this insant," hissed Root.

* * *

Yata and Aki were sneaking against the brush of the manor. For a security system, it was acting pretty screwy.  
  
"Ya know sister, I find that this security system is too easy to get through," said Yata.  
  
"Don't worry Yata it's high on sugar," said Aki rolling her eyes as they snuck.  
  
"Fowl should have the balcony window right?" asked Yata.  
  
Yata was just then shoved against the wall.  
  
"Heads up," said Aki, having a running head start as she easily caught the balcony's rail.  
  
From Aki's sense, Holly wasn't there it was just Artemis.  
  
Why did Opal want Holly anyway, Artemis was so much for valuable.

* * *

Artemis head some glass burst out the window and immidately went up stairs.  
  
Glass was broken and Holly was gone, and two figures were in the distance but evaporated into thin air on the spot.  
  
Someone had kidnapped Holly, or him...so they thought.  
  
Root came in with Foaly at that moment in a ship from the LEP booths obviousily.  
  
They only found Artemis in the room.  
  
They only found a un-kidnapped Holly..or at the moment Artemis.  
  
"They were supposed to kidnap you!" exclaimed Root.  
  
"They got Holly instead,"replied Artemis.  
  
"Do you think they knew about-" began Foaly.  
  
"There's no way, as long as Holly lays low, the kidnappers will think it's me," responded Artemis shortly.  
  
"The kidnapper is Opal Koboi and she's out for revenge," said Foaly.  
  
Artemis' hazel eyes went wide.  
  
"Well we have to do something!" he said.  
  
"What we have to do is get back to the LEP stash up on some weapons and then go to New York to find Holly," said Foaly.  
  
"Right," said Artemis sighing.

* * *

Yata and Aki strode down the halls of Koboi Labs, their prisoner in thier arms, they were struggling to get Artemis down the hall way.  
  
"Dammit! Let me go you freaks!" Artemis exclaimed to them.  
  
"Hmm, doesn't seem like a crimnal mastermind," said Aki.  
  
"I'll shut him up," said Yata, bashing Artemis on the head automatically forcing him to be knocked out.  
  
They bowed holding Artemis in their arms.  
  
Opal gasped.  
  
"I told you to get Short not Fowl!" she exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Holly wasn't there so we got Artemis instead," said Yata shrugging.  
  
Opal sighed.  
  
"Well at least you didn't come back empty handed," she admitted.  
  
Aki and Yata smirked.  
  
"True Miiss Koboi," they said together.  
  
"Chain the boy up over there, we'll get some answers out of him before the LEP start surrounding us," said Opal.  
  
This was actually quiet useful to Opal, she was grinning ear to ear. She was out for revenge, and Artemis Fowl was going to work for her, right when he woke up. Forget the chick Holly Short, she was nothing compared to these possiblities. But Opal Koboi didn't know that her possiblities had ran shot, the fact that everyone already knows that Opal Koboi had actually gotten who she had wanted all along. She had gotten Holly....not Artemis.  
  
_((A/N: And there's the plot folks. Artemis is Holly, Holly is Artemis, and Holly (who's in Artemis' body might I mention) is in the hands of the evil misstress Opal Koboi who wants revenge for all that happened with the Bwa Kell. This is turning out to be pretty interesting ne? I hope you guys like it so far. I'm out of school tomorrow so maybe I'll have like 2 or 3 chapters written up for you all. How about that? I might not update this weekend though. My b-day is this weekend, I might update Friday possibly, but Saturday and Sunday we'll be celebrating me being a year older! . I can't wait! Hehehehe, you wouldn't believe how old I am....o.o' You don't need to know. I'm younger than you think I am. ' But by the way I write, I think you've already figured that one part out. Until next Chapter, SAYONARA!!!!!))_


	7. Chapter 7 Explainations from The Past

**Chapter Seven**

_PREVIOUSILY-Artemis and Holly have switched bodies over Foaly's experiment and now end up playing the roles of eachother. Juliet has figured out the big secret about the big switch, and now Holly has been kidnapped by Opal Koboi who previousily was in contact with the B'wa Kell, and now this time she's out for revenge. What she doesn't know is that who she caught wasn't Artemis but Holly, and now Artemis and Foaly must use Brains and Strength to free their friend from the Koboi Labs, but there might be some meaning to Aki and Yata that they never knew, not to mention who's life is really at stake._

* * *

All of the LEP's officers were panicking like there was going to be no tomorrow. Only the emergency lights were on in the whole building.  
  
Some just then clung onto her. A green sprite, that Holly once told Artemis about, but the name of Chix Verbil.  
  
"Holly, I'm scared, take me away from here and we can forget all of this," he said.  
  
Artemis threw Chix off, knowing what Holly would say.  
  
"Would you act like a man Verbil and get a grip! God, we've got a mission to accomplish and you're not helping!" said Artemis.  
  
Chix held onto his leg.  
  
"But sweetheart, I need you right now," he whined.  
  
Artemis shuddered, Holly should've already said that she was lesbian to get away from this freak.  
  
"Sorry Verbil, it's a mission, anyway I like somebody else already," said Artemis walking off.  
  
He catched up with Foaly and Root who went into the Weaponry Booth.  
  
Foaly made a lecture on what would work without the system on and what would not.  
  
"Now boys, off to New York City," said Foaly.

* * *

Holly groaned waking up, to find a blonde haired woman staring down her, a smile playing on her face.  
  
Holly gasped sitting up.  
  
"I thought I took you out already!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh you did Fowl, for a little while, for a little while, not enough to exactly make me stay in prison forever," said Opal smiling sweetly.  
  
"You take that sweet smile off your face right now or I'll bust your teeth out!" hissed Holly.  
  
"Ooh, somebody woke up grouchy, you will work for me now, or Holly dies...I have resources to make sure of it," warned Opal.  
  
"Koboi you really got some nerve to kidnap me!" said Holly.  
  
"Oh I know Artemis Fowl, I was planning to kidnap your little girlfriend, but I plan on her to save you. Think of the possiblities of what I have with you," said Opal.  
  
Holly growled.  
  
"Holly isn't my girlfriend," she muttered.  
  
"Tsk, you haven't matured to exactly know that yet Fowl, and of course you're a boy you'd never know about girls and their crushes. But enough with my ramblings, get woken up you have a long day ahead of you," said Opal walking off.  
  
Holly noticed that she was bound in chains so she couldn't exactly bust Opal Koboi's lights out, all Holly could do was mutter,"Yeah I heard you Miss I'm-A-Barbie-Wannabe."

* * *

They were in the ship heading for New York, Artemis pondering, that is what he did best.  
  
"Hey you okay over there Fowl?" asked Foaly.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just thinking, ignore me," replied Artemis.  
  
"I can't, what are you thinking about?" asked Foaly, tugging on a peice of Artemis...no Holly's alburn hair.  
  
"Her, I hope Opal hasn't done anything to her yet," said Artemis.  
  
"Hm, knowing Opal Koboi she won't. She's an egotistical female dog with a twisted sense of humor but I don't think she has the nerve to kill someone with her bare hands," said Foaly.  
  
"What if she makes someone do it for her?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Her cousins Aki and Yata won't do such a thing. They're really nice people who like to help their family out. They're being controlled by force," replied Foaly.  
  
"Yata and Aki are cousins of Koboi?" asked Root.  
  
"Yeah, it's how I met Opal. I was friends with Yata, we were planning to work somethings out together become working buddies for the LEP, and Aki, the dear girl would've been really good friends with Holly because they both had the same dream to become a female Recon Officer, and be the best. Sadly Opal held Yata and Aki back from fulling their dreams," replied Foaly sadly.  
  
"And why does Opal hate you so much?" questioned Root, he obviousily wanted to get into Foaly's personal life.  
  
"At first her and I were friends until I won so many awards...she was second best compared to me. Opal was afraid to get her hands dirty was the problem, that's why she was second best. I don't understand why she hated me afterward. I guess it was because of jealousy. She sort of disowned Aki and Yata for a couple years until she needed them again, when they said they'd not being joining her evil crime league she forced them," said Foaly.  
  
Artemis pondered even more. Jealousy? He had never actually discovered it actually. Greed yes? Rivalry...yes Holly was his eternal rival. Holly was pretty, smart, funny, tough, ect.ect. He was worried.  
  
"Holly pleased be okay," Artemis whispered.  
  
_((A/N: Another chapter in the same day!!! . Forgive me, well next stop, New York I guess. It will get better! I promise! Until next chapter!))_


	8. Chapter 8 The Rescue

**Chapter Eight**

****  
  
Holly had tried to break loose of the chains, but she couldn't.  
  
She couldn't even try to pick the lock...not like she had anything to do that with.  
  
Knowing Koboi you couldn't pick the lock, she was smarter than that.  
  
Just then two people entered the chamber.  
  
The same people who brought her in this place.  
  
A boy with silver hair and yellow eyes, and what it seemed like a girl just the same, possibly twins, only her hair had dark red streaks in it not to mention she looked like some sort of gothic punk rocker, not that it mattered, that look was in these days.  
  
"What do you want?" sneered Holly.  
  
"Hey no need to be that way with us okay? It's not our fault that our cousin acts evil okay? We're supposed to watch guard. I know you know Foaly, we're friends of Foaly's...sorta," said the boy.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Just who the heck are you, and where am I?" asked Holly.  
  
"I'm Yata, and this is my sister Aki. And you're Artemis Fowl," said the boy smiling.  
  
"You didn't answer my last question," pointed out Holly.  
  
"You're in New York to be exact. Opal's expecting Holly and Foaly to go after you. You're not exactly a criminal mastermind are you? You don't act like it," said Aki.  
  
Holly laughed bitterly, _if only they knew_.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving my friends," she replied.  
  
"Obviousily, now let's get you out of here," said Yata, taking a key from his pocket.  
  
Holly gasped.  
  
"You're helping me?" she asked.  
  
"Who else could stop Opal?" asked Aki.  
  
Holly was dropped onto the floor, smirking.  
  
"I really owe you guys," said Holly.  
  
"No problem, by the way Opal isn't going to let us from her grasp, so tell Foaly we said hi," said Yata.  
  
Holly walked over to the door.  
  
"You got it!" she said, running off the door closing behind her.  
  
"He's not such a bad kid after all," said Yata.  
  
Aki nodded.  
  
"Maybe he'll stop her," she commented.

* * *

"Oh Koboi you stupid witch, you just had to give us a map, not something a sick, twisted, mad, loonely,crazy, idiotic, egoticistal, midget, female dog is supposed to do when you've kidnapped something or somebody," said Foaly grinning as they stopped toward a bulding.  
  
This was Koboi's Labs Aboveground, she created technology for the humans because she wanted humans to follow her one day.....it was a stupid plan still is stupid. It was time to bust down this abbandoned warehouse.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
"Okay, we'll start by trying to get in from the basement window," he said.  
  
Foaly glanced at Root, Root wasn't going to be able to fit.  
  
"Incorrect Fowl, I'm going in too," said Root.  
  
"Opal will be expecting us to bring many people, it'll be just me, Foaly..you stay here with Commander Root and make sure there's nothing suspicious going on outside while I take a look on the inside," said Artemis.  
  
"Are you _crazy_? You know that's a high security place?" asked Foaly.  
  
"Who said there wasn't a error in the system, if there's a way in there's a way out," said Artemis.  
  
Foaly shrugged admitting that was true.  
  
"Just be careful, and you better get my officer back alive," said Root.  
  
"If they lay a finger on her they're dealing with Artemis Fowl the Second," said Artemis.  
  
"Well they already think they're dealing with Artemis Fowl remember?" corrected Foaly.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes hitting himself in the head.  
  
"You better get that switch machine fixed," he said.

* * *

Holly ran down the halls glancing, she couldn't be seen.  
  
She was good at not being seen, all she had to do was punch their lights out and they wouldn't remember a thing about seeing her.  
  
"I'll deal with Koboi, but first I need to get Foaly and Artemis in on this," she whispered.  
  
She ran down the halls, trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible, and just she had hit into somebody.

* * *

Artemis ran upstairs trying to keep out of sight, if he was caught he was dead.  
  
The security system was way too easy to beat, or maybe it was the fact that Holly was so small that he could easy just...keep out of sight.  
  
It was a warehouse afterall, and it wasn't exactly furnished yet to be the aboveground Koboi Labs.  
  
He ran down the halls, looking at each corner making sure nobody was occuping it.  
  
He'd either find Holly, or Opal Koboi. Either way it didn't matter. He'd out-smart Koboi again and get Holly out of this place.  
  
Just then....Artemis ran into somebody.........  
  
'This isn't good.' he thought, not daring to look up at who had found him.  
  
POW! He was punched in the forehead, but whoever punched him gasped at their mistake.  
  
_((A/N: BWAHAHA! Oh good lordy, I think you guys have figured out who ran into who!! It's so obvious. Anyways, I thinking of actually placing a couple plots in here all at once. That is if school allows me the luxury of doing so. So after the Opal Koboi thing...it might not be over!!!! I might actually have a Case Closed aka Detective Conan twist coming into the series, where Artemis has to play Holly's role, but has to solve crime scenes with the help of Holly. What do you think? It's going to get waaaaay more twisted than your average AF Fanfiction. But I think you'll like it! Until next chapter tomodachi!))_


	9. Chapter Nine The End of Saga One

**Chapter Nine  
**  
Holly gasped, seeing her body sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"I've already said that you had a good right...," said Artemis.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Holly.  
  
"Saving you, what else?" responded Artemis with his own question.  
  
"I was saving myself, but for now we need to get Root and Foaly on this," said Holly.  
  
Artemis rolled his hazel eyes.  
  
"Honestly. we figured out everything, and I got a plan," he said.  
  
"But Yata and Aki-" began Holly.  
  
"We'll get them out of here, but for now you get the two twins out of here, as for me-I'll deal with Koboi," said Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Just be careful, she's gotten some goons, not just Aki and Yata," she warned running off. -  
Aki sighed.

* * *

"What I wondering is how we're going to be able to tell Opal," said Yata.  
  
"True, I really don't regret shutting her down though," said Aki.  
  
Just they were pulled backwards by no one but Artemis Fowl the second or as we know it to be readers as Holly.  
  
"We told you to get outta here!" hissed Aki.  
  
"No way, I got some resources and your cousin is getting shut down," said Holly.  
  
"Wha-but how?" asked Yata.  
  
Holly smirked.  
  
"You'll see," she said, calling up Foaly on her communicator.  
  
"Wha-FOALY!" exclaimed Yata.  
  
"Long time no speak you two, enough of that though, let's show what we're made of to that cousin of yours," replied Foaly grinning widely, typing furiousily on his computer.

* * *

"Oh god, can't _anyone_ do anything right around here?!" screamed Opal Koboi.  
  
"I'm afraid that nobody is perfect," said a cold voice.  
  
"Fowl how did you-" began Opal, only to find a female fairy standing before her.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not your Master Fowl," said Artemis cooly.  
  
"Holly Short what a pleasant surprise, that is if you would be able to save your friend in time," said Opal.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Artemis is at no harm you can see for yourself," said Artemis.  
  
Opal burst into the chamber, to find that Artemis Fowl had escaped, the young Koboi's mouth was dropped to her neck, her blue eyes flickering in horror as a squad of LEP Officers stood there.  
  
"Sorry Opal, but it's no fun when you're the one who wins," said Holly.  
  
"Something is wrong here! AKI, YATA!" screamed Opal.  
  
"Oh they won't come," said a calm voice.  
  
Yata stood there along with Aki.  
  
"You two get me out of here!" screamed Opal.  
  
"Opal, we're not your slaves anymore, think about that while you make your second trip to Howlers Peak," replied Yata.  
  
Aki nodded.  
  
"Have a nice trip Opal, no more bussiness for you," she said.  
  
Artemis stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"Oh yes Opal, I'd say Elephants do have brains, think about that while you get some more pink heels for your barbie-girl wardrobe," said Holly, it sounded odd in Artemis' body.  
  
Aki and Yata still asked eachother.  
  
_"Did we get the right kid?"_  
  
"Well that's over with," said Foaly.  
  
"Well you STILL have to fix the Switch Machine," pointed out Artemis.  
  
"True but until then-" began Foaly.  
  
Just then to their horror Artemis' cellphone rang.  
  
It was Juliet.  
  
"You guys, get back before Artemis' parents get home, and Holly I'm afraid you're going to have to head to Artemis' School and play his role there," said Juliet.  
  
Holly went pale.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," she hissed.  
  
"And Artemis you'll**_ eventually_** have to play Holly," said Foaly.  
  
Both Artemis and Holly groaned.  
  
"I'll try to fix it as soon as possible," sighed Foaly.  
  
"You better or it'll be your head," threatened Holly, her blue eyes blazing with hate.  
  
_((A/N: ACK! Such a short chapter for such a long time. EVIL SCHOOL! cries Plus I was stuck on how to get Koboi busted, and it ended but she was ganged up on in her own place....the next Chapter is hilarious...Artemis has to solve cases instead of combat stuff that Holly usually does along with dealing with Chix Verbil ((they know Artemis isn't cabable of stuff like that)) and Holly must face school...LOL! Girls....Homework...smart-ass people and teachers. It's all in one. BTW Artemis is already in his freshmen year of highschool so...yeah he's going to a boy and girls school....Angeline wants her son to get a girlfriend..LOL.We also have another encounter with Yata and Aki, and don't think Opal Koboi gets busted so easily, she comes back, I have another little snippet...and trust me it's not pretty when she figures out what's REALLY been going on...Until Next Chapter Sayonara!))_


	10. Chapter Ten Beginning of The Traded Saga

_((Heh, don't think Opal Koboi is gona for good....she's not going to get torn down that easily...especially not after she figures out what's been going on...smirks enough spoilers for now people maybe if you guys give me some reviews I'll give you another spoiler....I'm so evil...))  
_  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
Holly sighed, as a couple girls squealed.  
  
_'So he's a girl magnet.....crap-ity crapollia!'_ she thought.  
  
"Artemis could you help me on this, English has never been my thing?" asked a blonde haired girl, attempted to impress her bait with fluttering her eye lashes.  
  
"I truly don't have the time," replied Holly.  
  
A couple girls looked disappointed.  
  
"Way to go Fowl, you've managed to make my life hell," she muttered under her breath as she entered the buliding.

* * *

"Once again Captian Short, this is brillant, how'd you find the clues?" asked a short bald fairy who had called in because of a murderer mystery.  
  
"The string left a definate clue, and your dear Reiko's hands had marks on you she had suffocated your brother with the string. The fishing line left marks on her hands...of course Reiko had gloves on to hide the evidence," replied Artemis.  
  
Foaly chuckled...  
  
"He's going to make Holly rich," he said.  
  
"I wonder how our Captian is doing," responded Root.  
  
"Oh I bet she's having the time of her life," said Foaly.

* * *

_'Okay, forget criminal mastermind, I'm doing things my way. Artemis has been way too nice, time to give him a delequient edge.'_ Holly thought.  
  
After an extermely boring History Class that Holly most definately knew that Artemis had possibly outsmarted, Holly walked down the halls yawning.  
  
Just then somebody pounced on her, and Holly threw a punch.  
  
"How are you Artemis...or how should I say Holly Short?" asked a voice.  
  
Yata laughed rolling his eyes as Aki got off Holly. Foaly obviousily told them the whole switch story....great just how many people **_WOULD_** he tell.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Holly.  
  
"We're here to help you survive the ever hated school year," replied Aki dramatically.  
  
"I was thinking on giving Artemis a punk edge," muttered Holly.  
  
Yata smiled.  
  
"That'd be quite an interesting mix," he said.  
  
Holly smirked.  
  
"So...how about we ditch?" she asked.  
  
"Artemis Fowl ditch, that's unlikely," muttered a cold voice.  
  
Artemis stood there looking quite ticked off.  
  
"Just how long have you been standing there?" asked Holly icily.  
  
"Since Aki pounced on you, I got finished with a murderer mystery case and decided to drop in and make sure you caused no trouble," replied Artemis.  
  
"And why screw up my fun Fowl? You should be respected, and I'm going to make you the most feared kid here," said Holly.  
  
"Your fun will make my mother have a cow....twins to be exact. Everyone fears me for my brains not my additude," pointed out Artemis.  
  
"Feh, I don't really care...if someone starts a fight with me I kick their ass case closed," said Holly rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wow....that's Holly in Artemis Fowl's body...? That's just scary," muttered Yata.  
  
Yata's twin nodded in agreement.  
  
"You will NOT kick anybody's ass!" exclaimed Artemis.  
  
"Just watch me," drawled on Holly.  
  
"Okay children enough," said Yata stepping between Holly and Artemis.  
  
"Yata if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you should move, I'm gonna twist the know it all's head off!" screamed Holly.  
  
"You'll just be injuring yourself," said Artemis smirking.  
  
Holly gave him a dark look.  
  
"If you think I enjoy being in a fairy whelp's body think again," shot Artemis.  
  
"A WHELP? Oh I'll show you, I'll break your freaking arm when we get our bodies back!" hissed Holly.  
  
"Wow, they sound like an old married couple," said Aki.  
  
Yata nodded.  
  
"True, I hate to see what the kids turn out like though," he said.  
  
The ducked as Artemis and Holly both threw a punch at the two silver haired twins.  
  
"You have got-" began Holly.  
  
"To be** kidding** me." finished Artemis.  
  
"It makes sense logically," pointed out Yata.  
  
Holly kicked Yata across the the school's halls.  
  
"Dream on! Sayonara suckers!" exclaimed Holly, walking to the school's exit.  
  
"Wow, who said there couldn't be a sister of Yusuke Urameshi?" commented Aki.  
  
"She passes for him...now all she lacks is the spirit gun," said Yata.  
  
"I hate to see what she'd do with it," said Artemis sighing.  
  
"My friends, I think she'd kill us all if she had one, let's make sure Holly never gets hit by and car and comes back to life," said Yata.

* * *

"Aww dammit, what is this? Everyone pick on Holly day?!" she asked herself the computer in Artemis' room wouldn't start.  
  
Juliet came in at that moment.  
  
"Rough day?" she asked.  
  
"Since when was Artemis allowed to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Holly muttered.  
  
Juliet held back a laugh.  
  
"Since you two traded bodies," she pointed out.  
  
"True, but I'm not going to have a bunch of girls stalking me and I'm not going to be pushed around. I'm gonna fight back, and I'm surprised Artemis hasn't," replied Holly.  
  
"Artemis isn't a drama-queen like you are, and as for the girls....he's not interested but I think he's sorta full of himself that he has a fan-club. And the punks at school, Artemis has figured out that he can't do anything about that, he just let's himself get pushed around and slowly recovers from those blows," said Juliet.  
  
"Nobody should have to suffer that," said Holly.  
  
"True, it might be why Artemis can be so cold hearted at times, is because he's learned how to not feel pain and when he does he tries to hide it, he tries to not worry people, especially the people he cares about. And only Dom and I can see it in his eyes that he's worried," replied Juliet.  
  
"Hmm...I will fight back for him, it's time he learns that there's a battle everyday and that those scars will never heal unless he shows that battle that he's not going to have it," said Holly.  
  
"It's nice of you to be so concerned but what will Artemis say about it? He won't allow it!" pointed out Juliet, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I don't give a damn what he says, nobody should have to ever suffer! Never, I faced that emotionally in the LEP because nobody thought a female could do what a male could do, and I was desperate to prove everyone and everything wrong. But it'd end up me never fighting back until just one day when I said that I had enough....Artemis has helped me alot through my times and it's time for me to help him," said Holly.  
  
Juliet looked surprised.  
  
"I think I'll let you think on that one," she said.  
  
'Holly you've really changed.' thought Juliet.  
  
_((A/N: Heh, the beginning of my new saga! Artemis has to play Holly's part and there's a huge case coming up for all of you who like murderer mysteries. Raven comes back for all of you who read AFAMAD (Another Fate Another Mission Another Destiny) but Raven has a completely different role in the story so don't worry about her being an evil sorcereress or a innocent possessed little girl. BTW the story Switched has nothing to do with AFAMAD....but aaaaaaaaanyways, a new saga, and possibly I have a huge twist coming up!))_


	11. Chapter Eleven Murder Mystery of Sanza

**Chapter Eleven**

Holly sighed, the weekend at last, she slumped down into the car.

Butler looked curious...what had been up with Artemis these past couple weeks...wait it had...already been a month...

"Artemis, are you feeling okay?" asked Butler.

"Yes of course why do you ask?" replied Holly.

"I don't know, you seem to have more free time on your hands, And you've been with the faries alot lately, and who are these Aki and Yata people Juliet mentioned to me?" said Butler.

"Oh...Aki and Yata are good friends of mine, not the smartest people but they have an idea for their future, and the faries hm? I haven't noticed, Foaly just needs me for alot of things these days," responded Holly.

Butler sighed. Something was going on that he didn't know about.

* * *

"A case?" asked Artemis.

"Not a exactly, a friend of Holly's named Raven," responded Foaly.

"Raven?" reapeated Artemis.

"Yeah, Holly and her are like sisters. Raven's a halfbreed, which is sort of different. Her mother was a human and her father was a fairy," explained Foaly.

"So it's a murderer mystery case on the request of Raven?" asked Artemis.

"No, by the LEP, we suspect someone murderered her bestfriend Sanza," replied Foaly.

Artemis sighed.

"Bring me Holly and something for my headache," he said.

"Right away Master Fowl," said Foaly.

* * *

"Okay, so why do you need me?" asked Holly.

"Bussiness is bussiness, and it seems like you dear friend Raven's need me...or how should I say US," replied Artemis.

Holly yawned.

"Raven eh? And this is for what reason?" she asked.

"A murderer mystery, her friend Sanza was murderered," explained Artemis.

"Ah, Sanza, I remember now... There was also her, me, Raven, Sheeta, and Mei," said Holly in a pondering voice.

"Then those are my suspects, all except you...only because I know there's no way you could murderer someone and be in Haven at the same time," pointed out Artemis.

"Okay, just so I know I'm not on your evil mailing list," began Holly.

"Whoever said I had an evil mailing list?" asked Artemis.

"Every criminal mastermind has one, learn the tricks of the trade Fowl," replied Holly smirking.

"I'm not Jon Spiro and Opal Koboi so cool it!" exclaimed Artemis looking rather peeved.

"Oh well, when you're older you'll see," said Holly.

They headed off to downtown Haven, where a dead body would lay and a hidden clue you remain.

* * *

"Oh Holly it's so good to see you!" exclaimed Raven hugging her bestfriend.

"Yes you too," said Artemis.

Holly was going to die laughing any moment.

"Oh and you brought a boyfriend, how wonderful! A human too. I'm very impressed with you Holly Short," said Raven.

"Um...Artemis isn't my boyfriend," replied Artemis.

"No, we're not even together, we're here to help your friend, and I might be some help," replied Holly.

"Oh I see, you're that kid Artemis that Holly endlessly talks about," said Raven.

Artemis looked shocked.

'I'll kill her.' thought Holly.

"Oh I do?" asked Artemis.

'He'll be next.' thought Holly's innerself.

"Oh yes, don't you remember your conversation? Hm? Love never dies my friend," said Raven walking into the livingroom and into the bedroom where a couple officers stood examining a dead girl on the floor. The girl, who had obivously been Sanza was laying on the floor, her flaming red hair spread everywhere on the floor, her blue eyes were still opened even though she was dead...

"She's obviousily been sufficated," said an officer.

"Lemme take a look," said Artemis.

"Hmm...I need to check her surroundings as well if you don't mind," he stated.

"Of course Captian," said the head officer of the group by the name of Graud.

Artemis searching for the carpet...and then found a bottle...a flask of something.

"Think again you guys," he said.

'What do you mean Short?" asked a lower rank officer by the name of Nori.

"Does this have anything to do with this?" asked Artemis holding up a bottle of red leaking nail polish.

Raven examined it.

"I don't own any polish like that, you know that Holly, I never do wear the stuff," she said.

Holly nodded.

She had known that for years.

"Your friend Sanza was poisioned by nail polish, was anyone in the house?" asked Artemis.

"Well yeah, it was a homecoming sleep over. Your cousin Ryoma was there....Sheeta, Sanza of course, me, and Mei," replied Raven.

"You guys, I need them all in this bedroom at once," ordered Artemis.

"Yes sir!" replied Graud.

Holly smirked as Artemis and her went outside.

"So, you've became your own detective," she said.

"I've read alot of books," replied Artemis.

"Obviousily so Jimmy Kudo," teased Holly.

"Who?" asked Artemis puzzled.

"Obviousily you don't watch TV Fowl," replied Holly.

"So what was all that about? You endlessly talking about me?" asked Artemis.

"Ph, Raven was just joking! Chill out kid! Like I could ever love you!" exclaimed Holly, laughing.

Artemis didn't buy it though...

"Holly we're having a long discussion after this case," he said.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, they're here come on," said Holly walking off.

'Would you stop that? You're changing the subject.' Artemis thought,

_((A/N: YAY! Next chapter we'll meet Ryoma ((you already know him from my previous fic)), Sheeta, and Mei. Hmmm....I wonder who the mysterious killer is! You'll just have to wait and see!)_


	12. Chapter Twelve One Argument After Anothe...

**Chapter Twelve**  
  
**the cherri ookami**-LOL! I know, REEEEEEALLY need to stop placing anime refferences into a fanfiction that's on a completely different subject, fact is.....I'm an anime freak and often compare things to anime. BTW You've actually seen the Japanese Case Closed aka. Detective Conan? If you did....LUCKY! I'm stuck with the English Dub...and Yusuke...hmmm if you really thought about it...Holly has Yusuke's personality when she's pissed you know? I think when I did that chapter I had just gotten the "Born Anew" DVD which was the last of the Sensui Saga and to quote from it..."Well you can tell King Daddy I'm up for adoption." I can get enough of Koenma's antics in that one!  
  
**Amy Shadows**-Buwahahahaha! An orginal quote from myself. LOL Sadly you'll have to be patient with the chappies..... You think this story is great? COOL! Truly I'm surprised that people like it...Opal Koboi thing screwed me up but as I said...Opal isn't going down that quickly....she'll come back in later chapters once she figures out what's been hidden from her.  
  
**technogril**-I left you in suspense? gapes Wooooooow....I didn't know it was that much of a plot? What are you in for though? Artemis and Holly getting together or the murder mystery case? Hmm..I think I know the answer to my very own question.  
  
**Keiko )** -Raven isn't evil in Switched...I was just explaining on what she was in AFAMAD.....And this time I won't kill Arty off, I promise. Thank you for reading koi!  
  
**sabouki**-Truly Butler doesn't need to be told....it'd make him feel VEEEEEEERY uneven and freaked out and not to mention the whole thing about Artemis being in Haven...yeah I think you get what I mean...it's just something Artemis' dear friend doesn't need to know. And you read AFAMAD? COOL! You rock then! LOL!  
  
**Yuffie Paine** ) -Yeah I have school and it delays me..and here's your update  
  
**Random and Insane person**-Alot of people like AH...  
  
**Neko Mew Midorikawa** - I haven't seen you in awhile, and your friend hasn't IMed me sooooo..don't worry about it. And thank you for reading tomodachi, your reviews along with other's have been keeping me going. I've been having alot of probs and school and stuff but I keep telling myself there's actually people who care and take the time to give me a nice word here and there and that really means alot to me.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews! You guys totally rock! You keep me going, all of you do. . Here's your well deserved update. BTW I went from AOL to NetZero, so expect me not to update as much ((the speed on it is really slow))...-.-

* * *

Four people stood near the dead Sanza.  
  
A silver eyed boy with dark brown hair, blue streaks clashing with it leaned against the wall, he looked pissed, obviousily over the loss of his friend.  
  
A girl with bleached blonde hair stood there glaring at Raven....just for reasons unknown...  
  
Then another teenaged girl stood there.....tears in her dark red eyes....her hair was in braids...black hair....and looked quite pale...  
  
Then there was Raven.  
  
"Alright..now....I'd like everyone to know somebody in this room has murderered Sanza Tishimoto, estimated time be 5:00 PM today...only three hours....not too much of a time spand. Everybody introduce theirself at once, and tell where you were at the crime scene," said Artemis.  
  
"Ryoma Short, me during the crime scene...I was playing videogames on Raven's gameconsole," said the boy with the dark brown hair...  
  
"I'm Sheeta, I was in kitchen during the crime scene," replied the girl with blonde hair...she looked quite peeved and somehow Holly believed this was the killer.  
  
"My name is Mei, I was in hall when Sanza had died....I-I was the one who found her," replied the whimpering girl..  
  
"Alright then, It's obvious that Sanza was posioned with nail polish......for what reasons? Unknown. That is until we figure out which one of you did it...," said Artemis.  
  
Ryoma sighed.  
  
"Okay Holly, are you okay...you're sounding like Sherlock Holmes...and it's not funny," he snapped.  
  
Holly had to try not to fall to the floor laughing....it was so true!  
  
Artemis looked annoyed.  
  
"Shut it Ryoma or you'll be on my first suspect list!" he snapped.  
  
'Whoa.....is that really me when I'm peeved?' thought Holly.  
  
Artemis smirked, knowing what Holly must be thinking.  
  
"Now, obviousily it had to be a female unless my dear cousin paints his nails," said Artemis, taking out the bottle on red nail polish.  
  
Once again Holly had to keep from laughing, her cousin gay? It'd never happen in a million years.  
  
Ryou glared at Artemis....or who he thought was his cousin Holly Short.  
  
"So that leaves Mei, Sheeta, and Raven," pointed out Holly.  
  
Sheeta rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, can we get this over with, Sanza could've commited suicide, knowing her....she always depressed, always worrying," she said.  
  
"If you don't mind I'd like to see your hands," said Artemis.  
  
"Why so?" snapped Sheeta.  
  
"You'll see why in the end," replied Artemis.  
  
Sheeta showed her hands. They were painted black and silver.  
  
"And you do this by yourself?" asked Holly.  
  
"No, I got them done the other day ago by Reenie," replied Sheeta.  
  
"And you Raven," said Artemis.  
  
Raven had no nail-polish at all, she was completely innocent.  
  
"Mei," said Holly.  
  
Mei showed her hands...they were clear..but her nails look chipped up.  
  
"Hmmm,....I don't think it's Mei either," said Artemis.  
  
"Then who the heck is it," asked Ryoma.  
  
"I'm not sure....," replied Artemis.  
  
Holly stumbled over to him.  
  
"Holly, be logical, unless it was a suicide attempt then it had to be someone in this room," she said.  
  
Artemis glared at her.  
  
"It's someone in this room, I just don't know who yet," replied Artemis.  
  
"Feh, wonderful," muttered Holly. -

* * *

Everyone was eating dinner at Raven's....they weren't leaving until they figured out something, but everyone needed to eat...  
  
"Make sure there's no posion in that food Mei," said Sheeta coldly.  
  
Mei's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wha-?" she asked.  
  
Sheeta grinned evilly.  
  
"Who knows who the next victim is....and if a bloody thirsty killer in this room, then they want to kill all of us," she said.  
  
"Are you hinting something?" hissed Raven, standing up in fury.  
  
"Not that Raven knows what's went on," pointed Sheeta.  
  
"Hey this is not the time or place for an argument," snapped Ryoma.  
  
"I'm just pointing out the facts," said Sheeta.  
  
Holly sighed a got up from the table and Artemis followed...they were in Raven's bedroom, far away from the kitchen.  
  
"You've got yourself some interesting friends," said Artemis.  
  
"I can't believe any of them would really be the killer of Sanza," said Holly.  
  
"It must be hard for you," commented Artemis staring down at the floor.  
  
"No, I haven't kept in contact with anyone of them, all of them have changed. Raven and Sheeta used to be good friends, Mei and Sanza were a dinamic duo....insepperable...and Ryoma and I would tag along and stuff. All of us never seemed to argue either, it was like we all had pros and cons about ourself but we didn't care," replied Holly.  
  
"Is this a pity party from Holly Short? I thought I'd never see the day," teased Artemis.  
  
"I'm just telling the truth...I had shut myself out from everyone, likw you have. You shut yourself out from the real world and depend on other people that work for you," snapped Holly.  
  
Artemis looked taken aback.  
  
"I shut myself out?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, especially from people who care about you. You're a heartless bastard sometimes," said Holly.  
  
"How about we solve this case before you go insulting me," said Artemis crossly.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

_((A/N: And odd chapter I must admit. Sorry it took so long, I had writers block!!! . I've finally came up with an ending for this fanfiction. YAY! I think you'll find it to be a fairy tale ending....a little bit of a spoiler for you people. BTW next chapter you'll figure out who the killer is.....you guys have any idea who it is? Tell me who you think it is! Hehehe...I'm listening to Maaya Sakamoto? Anyone heard of her? I'm listening to her and Yoko Kanno together in one song called ,"Trust Me." Anyone who likes Moulann Chang would absolutely love Maaya. LOL! Well I think I'll listen to Hikaru Utada for awhile and then do Chapter Thirteen...))_


	13. Chapter 13 The Murder Meibe Revealed

**Chapter Thirteen**

**xxkatherinexx**-you've reviewed and I've never replied. I just started doing the replies again. Anyways, you're answers are in this chapter my friend. And you're very observant...but I must admit this is my first murder mystery. It was one of my projects.  
  
**tania15**-Yeah you're all like,"They're gonna kiss they're gonna-aw crap they didn't kiss!" LOL! Yep that's me, trust me though, they will in the end and it'll be very dramatic.  
  
**leonsalanna**-Yep...that's what everybody is thinking. . As I said people you're answers are in this chapter. Thank for telling me who you think it is.  
  
**Ms. Rein**-I'm sorry I take forever, I'll try to update faster and this fic won't be discontinued, I promise. Even if school work keeps me behind.  
  
**Keiko** -Awww...you're blind. That sucks...aw well I wait for you to come on AIM anyway. Plus I got ideas for our little "duo" lol  
  
**neutralgal**-You read it all in ONE day? o.o' blinks I do that alot with stories too. And your poor eyes, I have to have glasses because I read too much. I'm legally blind in one eye.  
  
**teenbibliophile12**-You don't have to wait any longer.  
  
**sabouki**-You read AFAMAD? COOL! You rock then. And I read your ficcie. BTW my favorite animes are YuYu Hakusho, Initial D, FLCL, Yu-Gi-Oh and Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Finding Nemo**-Don't worry...I'll have A/H soon and it'll be the best A/H yet...well maybe not the best...the best one I've read is called Folly...'  
  
_**((and thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well))**_

* * *

Everyone reassembled back in the livingroom, Sheeta and Raven giving eachother death glares.  
  
"Okay, enough bickering," snapped Ryoma.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is is figure out you're realtionships between Sanza, but of course you guys might not be telling the truth," pointed out Artemis.  
  
"Well, my realtionship between Sanza was friends, nothing more. I knew her alright enough to trust her," said Raven.  
  
"I was friends with her pretty well, in school she was quiet and shy and I'd usually talk to her when she was alone. Not much fo a realtionship," said Ryoma.  
  
"I-I was her girlfriend, I couldn't bere to see my dear Sanza dead, And whoever did it will pay. I love Sanza with all my heart, I would've never killed her," whispered Sheeta, looking at the floor.  
  
Mei smiled twirling the one silver hooped earring in her ear...  
  
"Yes that's true," she said.  
  
"Possibly an affair....a love affair. Maybe you got mad at her enough to kill her," snapped Holly.  
  
"No...I don't think so," muttered Artemis.  
  
"Then who the heck is it Fowl?" hissed Holly behind gritted teeth. Nobody got what she meant except Artemis who gave her a warning look.  
  
"I'm observing where the death took place, none of you bother me," said Artemis.  
  
Holly sighed as Mei went out on the porch and Sheeta went elsewhere.  
  
"You know what....my cousin's really changed," said Ryoma.  
  
"Yeah....logical that kid is. What's gotten into her?" asked Raven.  
  
"Uhh...maybe it's just this whole murderer on the loose thing. Sanza was her friend right?" asked Holly....already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, they were close...not as close at she was to Raven and I. Sheeta and Mei were very close to Sanza. Sheeta always had loved Sanza. Punches that were meant for Sanza would hit Sheeta instead," explained Ryoma.  
  
"So they were together?" asked Holly....not knowing that Sheeta and Sanza actually had a romantic relationship. It had been years since she had seen her little group. Obviousily grudges and some havoc went one while she was gone.  
  
"Yeah, Raven over here didn't seem too happy about it either," said Ryoma.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Sheeta was trouble. She's always some how got Sanza into danger. But it was sweet. I just didn't find it right. Mei was okay about it.....I think she loved Sanza as well. Both must been torn," said Raven.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Holly suspiciously.  
  
"Heh, I'm not sure who the murderer is. But even if Sheeta or Mei did it...then both would be torn for what they did. It was an endless love triangle and Sanza could only pick one person," said Raven.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Art-Holly will figure out. I have faith in her," said Holly smiling.

* * *

The room was dark...way too dark. Artemis staggered in that one bedroom and flipped on the lights. It was 10:00...5 hours since. But there had to be a clue.  
  
And then it hit him....the nail polish......and there was another clue. A the nail polished stained earring that he had just found on the floor, it was a hooped earring!  
  
"So Holly Short...have you found something?" asked a voice.  
  
She stood there grinning madly.  
  
"You did it! You killed Sanza!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
Mei smirked.  
  
"But nobody's going to figure that out," she said.  
  
Artemis backed away, only to get pounced on by Mei whose hand wrapped around his neck.  
  
NO! He wasn't going to die...not in Holly's body at least.  
  
Artemis struggled for air.  
  
"Mei, so it was you!" someone said.

* * *

"It's quiet..." mummured Holly.  
  
'I wonder if Holly has found out anything yet?" asked Sheeta.  
  
"Hmmm...well she told us not to bother her..," pointed out Raven.  
  
"Stubborn kid," muttered Ryoma laughing.  
  
"Where's Mei did she come back from the deck?" asked Holly all the sudden.  
  
"No...I think she's still out there," said Raven confused.  
  
Holly rushed to the deck and Mei was gone. She rushed into the guestroom to find her body sprawled on the group and Mei ontop of it, hands around Artemis' throat tightly.  
  
"Mei, so it was you!" Holly exclaimed.  
  
Mei glanced at who found her.  
  
"Human, stay where you are unless you want to die," she sneered.  
  
"I hate to say but I'm not afraid of you," replied Holly.  
  
Artemis who had actually recovered quickly smirked. Mei didn't know that she was about to get her butt kicked.  
  
Holly had instantly trampled ontop of Mei, but Mei instantly ended ontop of Holly.  
  
"Darn it," hissed Holly.  
  
Artemis pulled Mei backwards only to be kicked in the stomach by Mei. Holly slung Mei against the wall instantly.  
  
"Hurting Artemis, that's on my ass kick list," sneered Holly. She knew that it sounded crazy...people believed her to be Artemis...she was in his body after all...but...still Mei wouldn't remember after Holly was through with her.  
  
Holly punched her former friend hard in the stomach that blood came out of Mei's mouth. Ryoma, Sheeta, and Raven came running in at that moment.  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
"My friends, we've found our murderer," he said.  
  
"M-M-Mei? But**_ HOW_**?" exclaimed Sheeta.  
  
"Mei was the least one on my suspect list. But there were a couple clues they I had just realised, one being undeniable. The chipped up nails were one clue, she had filed off the nailpolish on her fingers for when she might've gotten some on her nails...possibly her fingers and skin as well. Her kiss swollen lips. Sheeta, is it true that Mei loved Sanza as well?" asked Artemis.  
  
Sheeta nodded.  
  
"Mei loved Sanza very much, she was obessed with her. But it ended up Sanza loved me instead, I so shocked when she told me. I loved her back of course, but I knew, I knew Mei was heartbroken. I guess that heart shattered to the core, making it to where she could kill the one she loved," she replied sadly, clenching her fist to where drops of blood went onto the carpet.  
  
"Mei had obviousily kissed Sanza before she was murderered. The next clue was the missing hoop earring in her ear, I was found under the bed stained in red," pointed out Artemis.  
  
Sheeta sighed wearily.  
  
"I don't know why Mei would do it.....," she whispered.  
  
"Hmm, I need to contact Foaly," said Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded.

* * *

Mei had been sent to Howlers Peak for life for killing Sanza. Sheeta had actually thanked both Artemis and Holly, and said that if they needed anything at all to count on her. Raven moved out of her apartment a couple weeks later after the death. The fact that Sanza died in that room scared her. Ryoma was normal.....he was used to people getting even the pulp beaten out of people. He was a K-Fighter after all.  
  
Artemis sighed, dropping down dead onto Holly's bed, he reached under it to find Holly's diary, his blackmail. He opened it to first couple recent pages.  
  
One Read:  
  
_I really don't know how to explain how I feel right now. I'm happy, happy because Artemis got his memory back. But Root doesn't seemed too pleased about it....all of Haven doesn't seem too pleased about it. Artemis is to help Foaly for some of his projects until he dies. It makes me feel slightly happy that the kid didn't get his memories back and then leave all of us forever. I really couldn't bere that. I may sound pathetic coming from me, but nobody will read this anyway with out being slashed into a thousand peices with my katana, so I will say I missed Artemis alot. Life was very quiet, and when Mulch saved us from that Museum in Haven, I was saying my prayers, I was about to just admit to Artemis that I......loved him with all my heart. Obviousily I didn't die so I didn't end up telling him. And if I was STILL alive and I told him.....I'd never hear the end of it. Must dash!  
_  
Artemis had to close his eyes and make himself relax. Did Holly actually mean that or was it one of her oddball jokes? He'd have to figure out. Just then someone entered the house because the door slammed really hard. Obviousily it was Holly, she was the only one who had a key to actually get in. Artemis quickly placed her diary under her bed where it had last been. Holly burst into the room that moment looking pissed.  
  
"Tell me Artemis, are you really popular at school because if you weren't you sure are now," Holly sneered.  
  
"W-what happened?" stuttered Artemis looking quite befuddled.  
  
"A school dance, I tried to get your mother to decline it and let you stay home. But she wants you to have a girlfriend, that dance in next weekend," said Holly.  
  
Artemis groaned.  
  
"Out of all the dances it had to be one to where I was in another person's body," he muttered.  
  
"I know, so.....either you give me a plan or you'll be forced to pick a girl," said Holly.  
  
Artemis sighed thinking...and then it hit him like it usually did.  
  
"I have an idea....I'm not going to be very fond of it...but I rather have this done than me being snogged by some....giggling...-" he began.  
  
"I know how they are- get to the plan," snapped Holly in that venom sweet voice that she was so used to doing.  
  
"Alright we..."

* * *

_**((A/N:LOL! Got any ideas on what's going to happen? There's only a couple more chapter left in my story. Wow...amazing. You guys so totally rock. Look at how many reviews you've given me! Sorry it took so long! I had a Halloween Challenge from a friend of mine last week so I didn't get to finish up this chapter. Thank you for tollerating my slowness! BTW if any of you like YuYu Hakusho that challenge ficcie I did is called Reminders. LOL! Anyways you people were right it was Mei!!!!! I have some very smart readers...and then again.....that was my first murderer mystery.....)) **_


	14. Chapter 14 Switched

**Chapter Fourteen  
**  
****

**xxkatherinexx**-I'll leave my age a mystery. I'm pretty young compared to alot of writers. I WILL tell you I'm in middle school though and I have been writing fanfictions since I was 8 years old. . Not on I just have been on here for a year...o.o' almost over a year. LOL! Anyways yepos you were right. Yes I have AIM, my AIM name is PenPrincesss..anyways happy reading!  
  
**DarkKestralSilkeQueen**-You have your answer in Chapter 13.. laughs insanely RYOMA! The murderer? Good guess, but Ryoma is Holly's cousin ((read Another Fate. Another Mission, Another Destiny for more info)) and I REALLY doubt Holly's cousin would kill her friend....and his friend. Good guess though, I was thinking about it being him, but nope...it would be too cruel for even me to do. Because Holly has enough stuff happening already, and I doubt she'd like a family breakdown. And AS I told my readers, I'm not making this as depressing as AFAMAD...  
  
**TkMacintosh**- Yeah...too bad it's ending really soon... Only a couple more chapters left!  
  
**Cherri J.M. Ookami**-BWAHAHA! I know that was a good line wasn't it. I doubt Artemis would actually concider himself a heartless bastard. Well Holly will just tell him straight out that he is one. And he'll come up with some stupid comment that Holly's a whore. LOL! Nah, those two don't do that to eachother, even though my younger brother and I constantly go into this name calling battle to where we call eachother everything in the book. I actually called him a "Baka" which means I called him an idiot in Japanese. He called me a slut...and I called him a mindless drone of satan. LOL! Yeah........hmmm....nah Artemis and Holly wouldn't go into that unless they were handcuffed together and locked in a closet at the same time! LOL! Am I giving you any ideas so far? Well anyways happy reading to you as well!  
  
**VampirePeaches**- Heh, true, but I said Opal Koboi wasn't gone yet, you'll see her in this chapter. The first part was to get a taste of what she was like now and to tell all the audience that she wasn't going down easily. Artemis' school? Hmm...oh you mean the first part? AH! It's where I was giving you a taste of what Artemis and Holly were doing with eachother lives, playing eachother's roles. The the murderer mystery came in and Holly had to come to figure who killed her friend death. Does it make sense ne?  
  
**tania15**-Hehehehehehehe, you'll see!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Keiko )-** Course you do, I told you about the whole plot and all of the story remember? This chapter is most definately for you koi! Aishitteru!  
  
**neutralgIrl**- Yeah a couple more chapters....that's all, the beginning of the end is in this chapter.  
  
**SonnyGoten**-Your answers are in this chapter!  
  
**Hyperkitti**- Um...let's just say you're half right?  
----  
  
_And thank you for the 125 reviews people and the people I forgot to reply to! All of you majorly rock!_

* * *

Opal Koboi was furrious when she figured out she had actually caught Holly Short instead of Artemis Fowl and that Foaly used a switch machine to do it all. It gave her a migraine just thinking of it. She had actually meant to kipnap Holly, but Aki and Yata had gotten who she had thought was Artemis, so of course she wasn't prepared from combat with Holly Short OR the betrayal of her own realitves Aki and Yata. Opal had escape Howlers Peak in one peice, of course she had actually seduced the guards....but still...next time her plans wouldn't include arousing a couple gnomes.  
  
Opal snuck back into her once remembered quaters in Haven. It was dusty and abbandoned. Koboi Labs had went downhill in Haven after the B'wa Kell plan. And the humans getting fairy technology to destory their own selves screwed her plan aboveground over her trust and off guard betrayal. She activated all her systems and smirked.  
  
"This time I won't be caught off guard," she muttered.  
  
"Welcome," said the computerized voice.  
  
"Computer, get current footage from the Fowl Manor in Ireland," commanded Opal.  
  
"Transmitting."  
  
A LEP Ship landed in the backgrounds of the Fowl Manor, and Holly stumbled out and Artemis smirked.  
  
"You really shouldn't fly so fast," muttered Holly.  
  
"No can do Fowl, I mean what is the use of flying fast?" asked Artemis.  
  
Opal smirked. She should've known, but she hadn't now it was time to figure out where they were going next.

* * *

"And you're plan for the your school dance?" asked Holly, who was in Artemis' body at the time.  
  
"Hmmm, I know you'll hate it, but it'll only be for one night, but I'll come with you, I'll be your date for it," said Artemis who was in the Holly's body.  
  
Holly looked disgusted.  
  
"You've have GOT to have a better plan," she screamed.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I could let Juliet-" he began.  
  
"NO, no,no....um.......okay.. But Fowl if you get ANY ideas what so ever that we are a couple, I'll wring your neck out and get my blaster and shoot you to kingdom come," threatened Holly.  
  
Artemis smirked.  
  
"Or maybe you should tell me what you think of us to be Holly, I think you'd know," he said.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" shot Holly.  
  
"Hmm...I've been wondering why you seemed to upset during my mindwipe, you wanted me to be mindwiped when we first met," said Artemis innocently.  
  
"That is none of your freaking bussiness of why I was depressed!" snapped Holly furiousily.  
  
"And so you admit that you're depressed?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Don't act smart in my body Fowl, it makes you sound stupid," muttered Holly.  
  
"But why were you, you're getting off topic with me," said Artemis.  
  
Holly stared down at the ground for a moment.  
  
"I can't tell you yet. Because if I did, you'd hate me for life. But I promise, I'll tell you why soon," she said quietly.  
  
"How long is soon to you?" pointed out Artemis.  
  
"I dunno," she whispered.  
  
Just then thunder rumbled in the distance....and rain started to pour.  
  
"We better go inside, there's no use of going back to Haven in this rain," said Artemis.  
  
Holly nodded but then fell to her knees.  
  
"Holly?" asked Artemis but then something felt as though someone has punched him in the stomach...

* * *

Opal grinned.  
  
"I'll change you back for now, but you're end will be very soon," she whispered as she found the fairy and the human on the ground.  
  
Opal Koboi wasn't known to be nice to people, no switching the two, Artemis and Holly back was a part of her plan, because the spell that she had used would only last a couple days, and if Artemis kissed the wrong girl....the actual person who he was supposed to kiss would die.  
  
"Computer, contact the Black Market, I need a morphing potion," said Opal her eyes gleaming.

* * *

Artemis opened his eyes finding Holly's body on the ground. WAIT Holly's body. Surely rain wasn't the key to switching back.  
  
"Holly! Holly are you awake?"  
  
Holly rolled over groaning.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she muttered.  
  
"We switched back," replied Artemis.  
  
"We...we...WE WHAT? WE SWITCHED BACK! YES!" exclaimed Holly jumping in the air. Well, that was a fast recovery.  
  
"I dunno though, rain really doesn't seem like a cure for all this," replied Artemis.  
  
"Oh shut up and be optimistic with me!" said Holly, who did something she usually didn't do. Especially not to rival. She hugged Artemis, who had looked startled, but slowly placed his arms around her.  
  
Just then Holly started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Artemis pushing away.  
  
"Us, we seem like this stupid romantic couple hugging in the rain," said Holly in between laughs.  
  
Artemis couldn't help but laugh over it, it was so true.  
  
"Remind me to never be optimistic enough to hug you," said Holly.  
  
Artemis nodded.  
  
"Now Captian Short, how about we get out of this rain?" he asked.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Yes, before we catch cold," she said.  
  
Holly shivered a little, she had borrowed some of Juliet's smaller clothes, she sat in a chair looking at the rain.  
  
Juliet smiled.  
  
"I bet you're glad be back in your own body," she commented quietly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Holly.  
  
"Hey Artemis wanted me to ask you something. Obviousily he can't do it by himself," said Juliet.  
  
"Hm?" replied Holly.  
  
"He was wondering if you'd still go to that dance with him. He doesn't want to be stuck with some person he doesn't know. So would you?" asked Juliet.  
  
"Juliet I'm a fairy, if people actually found out-" began Holly.  
  
"Get Foaly to do something about that. Ryoma stays above ground and he looks like a human," pointed out Juliet.  
  
"Yes because of the council, they can't let any fairy aboveground with a bunch of humans," said Holly.  
  
"One night, what harm could it do?" asked Juliet.  
  
"Plus I have nothing to even wear even to a formal party," said Holly.  
  
"And who said I couldn't fix that?" asked Juliet.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright! Just...Juliet....nothing pink and frilly," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, green or black, I promise," said Juliet.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes and sighed. So thier plan was still on....just perfect..........

* * *

_((A/N: LOL! YES! You got a little bit of A/H but you'll get more I promise!!!!! But for now you'll just have to wait until my little fingers can get it typed. BTW what song do you want....don't ask just pick! Your choices are:  
  
**Hikaru Utada**-Simple and Clean ((English))  
  
**Moulann Chang**-Over Again_ _---the site is actually to listen to her music if you want to listen to her music))  
  
**BoA**-Every Heart ((English))  
  
Okay those are you little choices....odd part is all of those Asian Artists..LOL! I told you I don't listen to English Artists often!! I was trying to find something that was English but I didn't know what I wanted in the fanfiction so I'll ask you people. I know half of you people have no clue who the artist are....but for thse of you who do know about these artist pick onee! And I do highly want all of you to check out Moulann Chang, she's a really good vocalist. And yes she sings in English, she's from Canada so...of course she sings in English! But enough rambling. See you all next chapter!))_


	15. Chapter 15 Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Chapter 15**

Holly went inside of her apartment building...alone...finally. She had left the Fowl Manor just early this morning, finished whatever she had to do for Commander Root and now was finally at home. She went inside her bedroom which was oddly enough organized.

"Fowl," she muttered rolling her eyes.

She quickly found the remote to her stereo and played some music while she lit some candles around the room.

It was Holly Short's way of relaxing, turning off all the lights leaving the candles to light the room she searched under her bed for her notebook. She found it still bound in her green and gold ribbons which went perfectly with the black hardback cover. No, the notebook hadn't been found by Artemis Fowl. She still had her deepest secrets kept or so she had thought. Artemis had actually found and read every single one of her deepest darkest secrets.

Holly took out her pen and wrote. Wrote all what had happened ending with:

_"There was once a quote called you never can judge a person by their public personality, you judge them by the inside the way they act around you. I've figured out that even in the coldest rain, Artemis can still be warm and still have a heart.... Why you ask? I experimented for myself. I hugged him, something in which I fear that I shall never do again. But maybe the dance will change that, but I doubt it....No longer will I feel such an embrace from him again. Until tomrrow's suffering light, Ja ne as the Japanese say. Or at least that's what my cousin Ryoma says."_

Holly closed the book binding it back again, hiding it under her bed. She laid down on her bed, letting the scented candles and music drift her to sleep.

Artemis typed on his computer quietly. He'd usually never let himself get so deep into his typing, never, he'd never usually listen to music while he was typing either. It was something that Juliet was suspicious of. But she had realised what was happening. It wasn't the fact that Artemis was trying to change habits, going into Holly's life made him realise a couple things. Possibly he had found out about some of her deepest darkest secrets. Possibly had found depression and happiness at the same time.

"Consontrating are you not?" asked Juliet.

Artemis nodded silently.

"So what's up with the new album?" asked Juliet smirking.

"I find Moulann quite a interesting vocalist. I searched though a couple of Holly's collection of music. You should listen to her she's actually quite good," replied Artemis not even glancing at Juliet.

"So you went through Holly's stuff?" asked Juliet.

A guilty silence.

"Yes, am I not allowed to be curious?" replied Artemis unevenly.

Another smirk from Juliet.

"Artemis sweetie, there's a saying that curiousity killed the cat," she said.

"I know that. Now if don't mind I'd like to be able to finish my typing up so I can get some rest," snapped Artemis.

Juliet smiled.

"Whatever you say kid, by the way, welcome home," she said.

"Um...did you ask her?" asked Artemis, once again not even looking at Juliet.

"Yea...I did," responded Juliet.

"W-what did she say?" asked Artemis.

Juliet laughed.

"May I keep you in suspense?" she asked back.

"Juliet honestly!" exclaimed Artemis whirling around to face her.

"Wow I actually got your eyes off the computer," muttered Juliet.

"Not funny now tell me before I grab a book off the shelf and hit you with it," said Artemis.

"Ooh a book, yeah I'm scared. Artemis honestly, if I can beat the crap out of a couple semi-wrestlers I can tear a huge text book in two," pointed Juliet.

"Just tell me!" snapped Artemis.

"Impatient aren't we? Now give me a reason why I should tell you right away?" asked Juliet innocently.

"Because, I need to know! I need to know, for my reasons only!" replied Artemis.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, she said okay," she said dully.

"Really?" asked Artemis.

"Nah, she said there was no way in hell, YES she said okay! Would I LIE to you Artemis Fowl? No I don't think so!" replied Juliet sarcastically.

Artemis rolled his blue eyes shutting down his computer.

"I'm going to sleep so get out," said Artemis.

"As you wish. I'll let you dream about your little princess," said Juliet.

The door quickly shut before Artemis could grab an rather thick book of his book shelf and throw it at her.

Artemis sighed closing his eyes. There was no actual way he was going to get to sleep....he might as well try though.

_((A/N: A short chapter I know it was written on the same day as Chapter 14. LOL! So you still have time to vote for those three music artists for my upcoming chapters. BTW I found my Moulann Chang CD! YAY! So while I was writing this chapter I was listening to this once Electronic sounding song called "Amitofo" hehehehe. It about made me fall asleep while I was typing. LOL! w w w . m o u l a n n . c o m to actually hear the song! It's so relaxing! LOL! Well a couple more chapters left! And so far this fanfiction is 51 pages long!!! Wish me luck!)) _


	16. Chapter 16 Three Days Left and a challe...

**Chapter 16**

_((A/N: I checked....146 reviews and votes stand to..._

_**BoA**-**Every Heart **((6 Votes))-You guys must REALLY like this song....._

_**Hikaru Utada-Simple and Clean **((2 Votes)).....hehehehe....anyone played Kingdom of Hearts? LOL!_

_**Moulann Chang-Over Again **((2 Votes)) LOL! You guys are fun you really are. You guys like J-Pop! Coolio! I love J-Pop, it's all I ever listen to anymore. Moulann Chang is still an awesome artist...but I must admit Over Again didn't make as much sense with the story as much as Every Heart would. Now I reply:_

**Amy Shadows**-Wait no longer my friend, and as you see Hikaru only has.....2 votes...o.o' But don't worry, Hikaru Utada rocks in my opinon? Have you heard the song Eternally? drools I love that song!

**Aerin131**-Okay...no more deaths... This one is less depressing than AFAMAD....and your still not over Arty's death in that one? Wow...and my next fanfiction? Well I'm working on two projects....One called Memories Unknown and one called Reflection. Sadly Reflection berely has ANY romance in the genre to it is so far Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Angst/Mecha, but it's still going to be an amazing work of art. I'm letting 2 people edit and chop and add with me. Elaine and Keiko if they're up to it. I estimating Reflection should be out in....Spring 2005. And Memories Unknown will be out after Switched maybe, I'm not exactly sure....I just know Reflection won't be out soon, the earliest realease to it would be about Feb.2005. But stick around for more info, I'll have bunches to give away real soon!!!!!

**teenbibliophile12**-Trust me you'll love the dance, the plot will get darker.....trust me....'

**TkMacintosh**-Here's you're next chapter.

**Llama Child**-Yeah it was short. The editor was acting evil with Ch.15.....it wouldn't listen to me. I took me EIGHT tries to get that blasted editor working...it might not even work on this chapter either. -.-' That'd just be evilness. I would've had 15 out sooner, but was acting evil. And you check everyday WOW! I have a loyal fan ne? Coolio! Well just keep on checking.

**Hyperkitti**-Trust me...Koboi causes some crap..not enough to screw up Artemis and Holly's realtionship so don't worry about that. And you haven't heard any of them? Well they're Asian Artists, BoA is from Korea...but she sings in English, Korean, and Japanese. Which is quite impressive don't you think? Hikaru Utada is from Japan I think, she's done things for the Rush Hour 2 soundtrack and the well known videogame Kingdom of Hearts. Moulann Chang is from Canada, sings in English, has a beautiful voice.. All of them are really good artists if you don't like alot of American Rap and R&B....and love meaningful lyrics. .

**Keiko**-Yeah you'll urge me to keep at it won't you? Heh, don't worry this story is for you and Elaine mostly...because I know you both read it and both of you are my partners in crime. ' Best wishes and happy reading koi!

Holly woke up by her music.....rolling her eyes.

"Dammit," she muttered, her leg pushed a button on her stereo remote amplifing the music to go louder. Oddly enough it had also flicked onto the radio at the same time. Evilness.

Holly who wasn't in the mood to listen to any music at all, hit the off button to the stero and rolled off the bed and was sprawled out on the floor. Whoopdedoo, another fucked up morning.

There was a ring from her communicator.

"Who is it?" muttered Holly sleepily.

"Heh, someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Artemis?" asked Foaly's entergetic voice.

"Hate to burst you bubble Foaly, but sweetie Artemis and I switched back," said Holly.

"WHAT? How?" asked Foaly who was stunned. Holly swore she heard a couple things crash in the background. She couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Um....it rained...Artemis and I were discussing what the hell we were going to do for that dance his mother is making him go to and it rained and we switched," explained Holly leaving out the hug part. There was NOWAY Holly was telling about that hug.

"So....how do you feel?" asked Foaly.

"Truly I feel like crap, I stayed up all night," muttered Holly.

"What? Awww...you miss Arty already? What did you two do last night to make you so tired?" teased Foaly.

"Foaly, shut up! NOW! I went home alone, I did not have any affair with Artemis.....none the less any contact when we switched back," screamed Holly, it was slightly a lie...she hugged Artemis...but who cares?!

Foaly chuckled.

"Whatever you say dear, now if you don't mind we need you at the Police Plaza, it's already eight thirty," he said.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Holly.

Someone kept poking him.....Artemis tossed over to only here someone laugh.

"Okay who's poking me?" he muttered not even opening his eyes.

"It's me Artemis," whispered a voice..."You're only love....Holly."

Artemis toppled onto the floor to find Juliet standing above him laughing madly.

"Juliet you aggervating peice of-" began Artemis.

"Wow, you've changed..was it that you played your girlfriend's role for too long?" asked Juliet.

A pillow was thrown at Juliet who merely catched it in between her thin fingers.

"Holly and I don't have such a relationship," said Artemis.

"Why do you have to say things that you don't me...c'mon you wuv her," said Juliet innocently.

"Dammit Juliet, get out now!" screamed Artemis.

"As you wish Arty-Boy," said Juliet running out of the room.

Butler looked at his sister as she stepped out.

"What.....what did you do?" he asked stunned.

"Aw, I just made him come into realisation with his inner self," replied Juliet.

Butler looked scared....her sister was one TWISTED person...especially when it came to aggervating people and playing matchmaker.

Holly sighed as she got back to work, here went her normal life...

Root smirked.

"How's it feel back to be back in your own body?" he asked.

Holly glared.

"Foaly's been telling the whole world?" she asked venomously.

"No...actually he just told me...you know he'll keep his mouth shut for another 50 years," replied Root.

Holly rolled her eyes.

School, the ever tormenting day. 3 more days that dance would come..and Artemis was bombarded by bunches of people. But of course he was already taken by someone, and that's how he replied.

"It's someone from a different school isn't it?" asked one girl by the name of Cammie who was actually pretty nice....quiet and such...she was just very curious at sometimes.

"Yes," replied Artemis.

"I will tell you she's lucky," said Cammie.

"Actually my date didn't really want to go until now....," replied Artemis.

Cammie smiled.

"I wish you luck then," she said walking off.

The first girl in the whole high school who actually took "no" for answer and was nice about it. Not that Artemis had fallen in love with Cammie or anything, but at least she was nice about it and not throwing a hissy fit over it.

3 more days....that's all there was.....hating to admit, Artemis was nervous for some odd unknown reason. He shouldn't be though, he has known Holly quite well.....or was Juliet knowing something he didn't? Hmmm.....depending on what....it was....was she right about being in love with Holly.

_((A/N:Sorries, it took me sooooooooooo long! But I'm getting major writers block and huge obessessions over CardCaptor Sakura ((I borrows manga Volumes 1-3 this week)) but good news! You guys get to do the dance scene...I'll do the darkest plot thing but you guys can write up the dance for me. All you have to do is: _

_1.Type up the following day of the dance and use BoA's Every Heart Lyrics in the chapter. YOU MUST USE EVERY HEART! LoL!_

_2.It must be 2 or more pages long...._

_3.It must have you name so I can give you guys credit. _

_4.You send the chapter to _

_5.Deadline is November 27th....so you guys have a week!! I'll pick the winner by the most romantic scence....details ect.ect. _

_You guys enjoy! BTW-For all of you who read Stuck, I'm rewriting it for your enjoyment, so don't think I'm stopping the typing. I'll do the last couple chapters so don't write up the part where Opal Koboi comes in and stuff. Just the dance. ENJOY!))_


	17. Chapter 17 Just a LITTLE Bit More Than D...

_**Chapter 17**_

_Yo - _

_This is VampirePeaches, who should really be doing her own story rather than take up challenges from other people!_

_Please read and tell me what you think!_

_Hey, uh…this is my version anyway…:D_

_((**BluAyu**-LOL! This was my winner, I had alot of entries, and I was really impressed. You guys have some really twisted ideas!!!!!! LOL! This one had alot of detal and I could help but just to laugh out loud every now and then (I forgot what part it was but I remember falling out of my chair at one part...lol crazy me)....Anyways my first and second place winners!_

_1st Place-VampirePeaches_

_2nd Place- Amy Shadows_

_Both of you were excellent.....well detailed and I could help but just to laugh out loud in some points of the story. You guys remembered so many people in my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! Cammie and Ryoma.....and the blonde barbie chick((she was part of the series in the very, very, very beginning right?) I was like, "Oh wow! You guys are very observant!" And you really are, I'm glad I have readers that pay close attention! Okay, ENOUGH rambling, here's an excellent chapter by VampirePeaches!))_

_**Just a little more than dancing**_

Artemis was getting rather irksome. He was expecting Holly any time soon, but knew it was too much to hope for. His mouth twitched in an ironic gesture. Artemis could admit to himself that he had been rather foolish to think she would show up. And there he was, standing outside of Saint Bartleby's, getting smug looks from all the girls that he had turned down the previous couple of days. It was only the exception of Cammie that gave him anything but a contemptuous look, receiving a small smile from her, as she walked up the drive to the school's front doors.

If Holly didn't show up now, she probably never would. And Artemis was rather sick of all the scathing looks from the girls hanging off the fellow boy's arms.

Brushing a lock of his hair back from his eyes that the wind had teased loose, he gave a barley audible sigh and fetched his mobile phone from his Armani suit pocket. Pressing his speed dial button, he held the phone up to his ear and turned to face the double doors.

"Master Fowl?" came the answer. "Do you need any help?"

As usual, Butler was there. Faithful Butler. Never once stood him up, or let him down. Gently chiding himself for getting worked up about one broken promise, he filled the gap his thinking had created.

"Butler? Please come to the dance. I will need you to take me home." Artemis' voice was even, though held a slight frosty tone in it. Butler, being Butler, heard it straight away and immediately knew that Holly hadn't shown up. Sparing his young employer the embarrassment of questioning, he merely replied "Yes Artemis."

"Good. I will meet you at the front of the school in half an hour. Do not be late."

"Yes Artemis."

Removing the phone from his ear, he turned around.

"Late entrances are not my thing, Mud Boy!"

Immediately, Artemis placed the phone back to his ear.

"Butler?"

Of course Butler was still there. Madam Ko's rule number 24 :- Never hang up the phone until the principal has. You are not bodyguard material if you hang up before the principal has, as you may miss valuable information.

"Yes?"

"Come at the usual time." And now Artemis really did disconnect. Because, late as always, was Captain Holly Short, of LEP Recon retrieval, running up the path, heels in one hand, purse in the other. Artemis' jaw dropped. Could this be the same Holly? Holly, with a little black dress on? Holly with make-up? Holly…Holly…

The person of the topic arrived up the path, slightly flushed. Popping her heels on her feet and switching her bag to the other hand, Holly straightened herself and looked Artemis straight in the eye.

"Well?" she demanded, but with a soft tone to her voice and a twinkle to her eye. "How do I look?" Smiling a little she stepped back slightly, but never broke her gaze from his.

Artemis however, was slightly shocked at the effort she had put into looking this good. Although he would probably never admit it, he had been wondering if she would show up wearing rags, spiked hair and black teeth, just to spite him. But amazingly, she hadn't. He could only wonder why…but unbeknownst to him, his wonderings were not far off…

Holly was still smiling; her foot tucked slightly behind her other in a slightly immature manner. But a small price to pay for looking human for twenty-four hours. Or however long the serum lasted for. She wasn't particularly paying attention to Foaly when he explained the dangers of it, how and when it should be used, what neutralises the results, blah blah blah… that pony never knew when to shut up. Holly had pretended to know what he was talking about, nodding on every so often, but in reality she was dreaming of the dance just a few hours later… She had been late, getting approval from the Council to go ahead with the mission, and running into Chix Verbil on the way to the surface hadn't made her life any easier. Especially as she had been wearing the outfit she was wearing to go the school dance. The stupid sprite's eyes had nearly fallen off his face onto Holly's shoes when he saw her. She had whacked him hard on the head with her handbag. Or what seemed to be a handbag.

By that point she had got slightly annoyed at Artemis' lack of response. Sort of disappointed that he hadn't said anything about how she looked, never mind a word to her since she got there, she untucked her leg, smoothed her hair back and stared at him expectantly. Artemis, finally getting the gesture, regained his composure and held up an arm to her.

"Shall we?" he said smoothly, praying that Holly wouldn't ask about the little stutter he had made just a few seconds ago. She didn't, choosing to take his arm and proceed into the school hall.

A fair distance into the earth, sat Foaly, in the Operation's Booth. Why? Because he had nothing better to do, except watch Holly through the camera he had planted in her purse. She had been totally against wearing an iris cam, (Foaly had had many speculations on what that particular reason was, and they all involved a certain Artemis Fowl…) but that still didn't stop Foaly from implanting a button camera into her purse. True, they were terribly primitive, and Foaly felt rather foolish, resorting to such prehistoric methods to spy on Holly. Still, it was worth it, to see what Holly and Artemis would be 'getting up to', at the school dance. And with Holly five foot four inches, it would be a lot easier for Arty to 'pull off any moves' on a person of his own size, instead of a midget he would squash.

Foaly just hoped that Holly paid attention to his warnings of the serum that transformed her into a human – on the outside, of course. It would have a few side affects, such as make her slightly more emotional, and act on her feelings and impulses more often. Ryoma had it under control by now, but since this was Holly's first time under the serum, the effects would be rather drastic – or funny as Foaly would put it. Also, since she would be posing as a young teenager, she would also have the gift of hormones at her disposal too.

Reaching out to grab another carrot, Foaly accidentally hit the record button in the Op's Booth. Although, whether it can be said if it was an accident, can be investigated thoroughly at a later date.

Holly felt she should have stayed below Earth, as the wave of teenage eyes found her and Artemis. She was sure that Artemis was used to it by now, but she most definitely was not. She should not be feeling like this, as being the only one of her kind was not new to her, seeing that she had had to put up with a lot of prejudice when she had first been promoted to Captain. All the male officers had always thought that this was no place for a girlie. They had, however, stopped making fun of Holly once she had beaten the high scores in the firing stimulators in the practise arenas.

This feels like the first day of high school, thought Holly, a little dazed from all the attention. Did these adolescent minds consider her unequal? Strange? Holly felt her old competitive rush come back to her, pushing her to strive to be the best. That's strange, felt Holly. I haven't felt this competitive rush since I was in high school…

She snapped straight back to attention as a blonde, in a skirt that looked more of a belt to Holly, stepped up to her and said rudely "So you're Arty's date? You don't seem like his type."

Arching an eyebrow at the bimbo in question, Artemis decided to make his voice heard. "His type? And tell me, could you define my type?"

Tossing her hair back (mostly just all over Holly) she pointed to herself and said in a very pointed voice "Well duh! Me of course!" Sliding up to him in what she obviously thought was a seductive manner, she purred "Well Arty, how about it?"

At this point, Holly lost her temper and smartly stepped in between her date and the bimbo. "So sorry Blondie, but he's taken. Why don't you just go off and make out with the first boy that comes running up?"

'Blondie' was totally taken aback by this little speech. Obviously she hadn't heard of rejection, because her face swelled and turned rather red. Holly still felt that this little Mud Girl needed some more punishment. Calling out to her, she said, "Green isn't your colour dear."

Turning to the small crowd of people that had gathered there, she demanded, "What are you all looking at?"

A tall boy who had dark blonde hair whistled appreciably. "We're looking at you, Red. You're the first person to dis Larissa. Ever! Other people are afraid of what she can do to your reputation, but not you!" The boy finished with a grin, and held out a hand. "Name's Leighton. What's yours?

Not accepting the offered hand, Holly simply said "Holly".

Turning to Artemis, she jerked her head impatiently towards the dance floor. Getting the message, he walked over, next to Holly.

"That was impressive," he said quietly.

Holly grinned at him. "It was always a quirk of mine to defend my territory." Obviously not realising the impact of these words, she turned to her date. "So, what do you want to do?"

Not for the first time this night, Artemis couldn't speak. Does Holly think of me as her territory? Could what Juliet said be true? Do I…like her? But more importantly, does she like me?

His ponderings stopped when Holly poked him. "Heyyyy…"she whined. "Don't ignore me!" Hearing herself, she was shocked. "Since when did I get so immature?" she mused out loud.

Finally, a question that I can answer. I will never understand women, said a little voice in Artemis' head. Quickly banishing the idea of people talking in his head, he answered Holly's rhetorical question. "Since you have taken the tonic to transform you into a human, it would appear that this would have some side effects. Mood swings must be one of the adverse effects."

"Great," muttered Holly sarcastically. "I get to be a moody teenager all over again. Oh joy".

At that point, a song came on. Listening closely, Holly could make out the lyrics

…_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? _

_Every heart every heart is not a gentle yet…_

Squealing, she grabbed Artemis' hands and pulled him to the dance floor. "I know this song! Ryoma's always singing it!"

"Holly, I don't do dancing," protested Artemis as she dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Hey Artemis," she said rather dangerously. "You don't have a say in this. And guess why they call them dances?"

It was a rhetorical question. And this time he didn't bother answering.

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness _

_Every heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone _

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars _

Willingly Artemis put his hands to rest on Holly's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Swaying slightly to the beat of the opening verse, Artemis started to relax.

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun _

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more _

Holly could feel the music accelerating along with her heart as she danced with Artemis. Who the hell would have thought he would be such a good dancer? Wondered Holly, as he took her hand and spun her.

_Growing growing woah baby we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today _

Artemis dipped her, and she stared into his blue eyes. Like the sky on a summer's day… Puling out of the dip they slow danced across the hall, their eyes never leaving each other's.

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across? _

_Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams _

Subconsciously Artemis' mouth twitched up into a smile. Holly imitated him, and they stepped forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards, almost in a dream.

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness _

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you _

_and give you a sound sleep _

Is this what I want? Holly asked herself, listening to the lyrics of the song as Artemis and her revolved leisurely on the spot

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy _

_We have peace of mind _

_Someday all the people find the way to love _

For the second time, Artemis dipped her but held it up to the end of the verse, giving them plenty of time to stare at each other.

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone _

_We live on together and we will find some precious things _

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow _

_Don't forget believing yourself - tomorrow's never die _

Holly remembered the times that Artemis did not know of her. True, she did find some precious things at that time in life, but the most valued thing that she found was the strength to keep on going.

_There is the warm heart places on my mind _

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet _

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind _

_They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine _

Holly had changed Artemis' life for the good. She had always been there for him, albeit reluctantly, but there never the less. Although reluctantly was too strong a word…

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun _

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more _

_Growing growing woah baby we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today _

Spinning her around, Artemis admired the way she held herself. Graceful. She was always, graceful, even if she did not know it or think it. Even when she was in combat, she could keep her balance. Something that the other recruits noticed, as well as Artemis.

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone _

_We live on together and we will find some precious things _

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow _

_Don't forget believing yourself - tomorrow's never die_

For the last and final time that night Artemis spun her, but this time, held her at arms length, until finally the song came to the closing few bars. Following the beat, he slowly gathered her back in to his arms, and held her there until the song ended.

The rest of the school had surrounded them in awe, not speaking, or laughing. Not even nudging each other and commenting. But there was plenty of that when the 'couple' realised that the general school was viewing them, dancing and basically flirting.

Holly finally realised what it was like to be a goldfish in a bowl. It had been a long time since she blushed, but there's always more than one chance to embarrass yourself. Turning a vague pink colour, she risked a glance at her date. He of course, had not turned any colour, remaining his normal pale self. Artemis merely stared at the pubescent eyes, until they started to mingle with themselves.

Turning to Holly, he asked "Would you like a drink?" It came out slightly hoarse, but Holly didn't notice that. She was a little preoccupied, deep in thought about her feelings towards Artemis.

Waving a hand in front of her eyes, he asked "Holly? Are you on his planet or hoping to be out of here?"

Immediately snapping back to attention, she answered rather hastily, "Yeah, I'm on this planet. So, uh, what do you want to do now?"

"Truth be told, this dance is a little boring." Meaning that he could not spend any 'quality time' with Holly.

Nodding, Holly replied with, "I doubt that there's anything left to do here."

"Incorrect, Holly. I believe that there are prizes to be awarded at this social gathering."

She snorted slightly. "Prizes? What for? Who can stuff the most cookies in one minute?"

The teacher who stepped up on the hall podium answered Holly's question.

"Attention students! We have the results of the dance King and Queen! Now normally the students vote, but we think that the results are unanimous."

Holly felt her mouth go dry. The little voice inside her head told her she should make a run for it. But the person behind her convinced her not to. This night had been fun, but she didn't want the centre of attention, not twice in a row at least.

"Please step up, Artemis Fowl and his date!"

Shooting her a glance, he took her hand and they walked up to the podium, the teacher beaming at them.

"Well done Artemis! It's nice to see you finally making a friend, or should I say more than a friend?" she said roguishly, winking at Holly.

Squirming slightly, she accepted the small trophy alongside Artemis. Applause followed, led by the large teacher who handed them the trophy. Stepping down, Artemis murmured to her "I think it's time we left."

"For once, I agree with you. Just let me get my bag and we can call Butler."

Silently agreeing, he walked with her to the cloakroom. Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms and thought about the previous hour. He had been so worried about her not showing up, but when she did, she took his breath away. It was not a nice feeling, but at the same time he wanted to feel it every day when Holly was around. Then came Larissa. She was a pain, but when Holly referred to him as her 'territory', he shivered unintentionally. But not necessarily in a bad way…

And then there was the dancing. Artemis knew he shouldn't have done all that, but he just couldn't help himself. It all came naturally to him, after one year of dance lessons when he was eight, which his mother had forced him to take. Being the genius that he was, he could easily improvise the tune and predict what to do. Surprisingly, Holly followed his lead, matching him move for move, an equal to him in so many ways.

"Ok," she announced, forcing Artemis to pay attention. "I've got my purse, which has absolutely nothing in it. Let's go!"

"Then why did you bring a purse?" Artemis himself couldn't see the point of bringing something that had no use to him whatsoever. Holly shrugged and said, "Foaly insisted. He said that 'it matched my outfit', or something stupid like that."

This seemed strange to Artemis. How would a centaur (and a male one at that) know something about fashion? Especially one that wore tinfoil hats on his head. Brushing it off, he asked Holly "Would you like to go for a walk?"

This startled Holly. Was this the same Fowl who kidnapped her, cut her finger off and made her life miserable? Not that it was particularly miserable now but…

He was being kind. A landmark moment for this particular person. He might be up to something, said a small part of her brain that she always listened to. Except it was usually much larger than this and the voice was much louder. Say yes! Screamed the other part, in a voice that would have deafened the people in Timbuktu.

"That would be nice," said Holly after a while, just when Artemis was beginning to lose hope. Immediately perking up, he held out his arm. Taking it, they stepped out into the cold night air. Holly shivered. This ridiculous and impractical dress offered no protection whatsoever. If only she had a nettle smoothie to warm her up…

Holly received something just as good, if not better. Noticing her shiver, Artemis took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Feeling the warmth from the jacket transfer into her bare skin, she shivered, but this time with delight. Seeing her shiver for the second time, Artemis hesitantly put his arm around her.

Smiling this time, she looked at him and spoke softly. "I had a good time tonight. Remind me to invite you to any parties we have in Haven."

Still in his Operation's Booth, Foaly couldn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen, feeding him live images from the dance. The cloakroom in St Bartleby's didn't have a door, giving the centaur a perfect opportunity to see the whole event. And the little song that Artemis and Holly danced to almost blew his brains out. Arty really did pull a few moves on her. Not that she was virginal innocent either. You didn't see her wearing the white dress and warding Artemis away with a clove of garlic and a stake. Holly matched him, move for move in their little dance game, with the sexy little black dress on. Where under the earth could she have gotten it? She didn't own it, and she certainly wouldn't waste the gold buying it. Someone must have lent it to her. But he didn't know of anyone that she was friends with who owned that sort of stuff. Of the right size anyway.

Then it hit him. Butler had a sister who was friends with Holly. It was more than possible, as she could have easily borrowed the dress while on the surface. And the shoes to go with it. But the make-up and the hair were all Holly's own doing, and the one reason that Foaly could think of that would compel Holly to dress up to this extent was the Mud Boy himself. A horsy grin appeared instantly on his face. He would have a field day, asking her about the dance, pretending he didn't know, while all the time really knowing what had happened. Psychology was always a good tactic to find out someone's feelings. Although, psychology wasn't altogether necessary to figure out Holly's feelings towards Artemis.

Supposed couple were almost around the school pond when Artemis felt his phone vibrate.

"I'll just be a moment," Artemis told Holly. Walking a little away from her, he opened up his phone and said "Yes Butler?"

"Artemis where are you?"

Shifting uncomfortably Artemis knew that Butler knew exactly where he was. No need to lie about it and make life difficult once Butler knew that he knew that Butler knew that he was lying.

"I'm on a walk with Captain Short. We'll be there in half an hour."

On the other end on the phone, Butler smiled. His young master was finally 'communicating'.

Disconnecting, he walked back to Holly who had sat down on the grass near the pond. "We have to go in half an hour," he told her, kneeling down besides her.

Nodding absentmindedly, she murmured "Uh huh," and moved to look at the stars. "Do you realise that it's rare to a fairy to see the stars like this and not be scared of being caught?"

"It would seem that way," he replied slightly dryly, looking up with her. The sky was an inky blue-black, the stars looking like small silver fishes swimming in an ocean of navy.

"We have to go in half an hour," Artemis said to her quietly, breaking off her reverie.

"Yeah," she agreed getting up. "I'd better go. Until we meet again, Master Fowl."

She shimmered, and then disappeared. Artemis watched the shimmer walk away, and whispered "Until we meet again, Miss Short."

"Holly! Holly! HOLLY!!"

Holly woke to the sound of Foaly screaming in her ear.

That was the fourth time she had fallen asleep on her desk that morning. Root had peered in the first three times to yell at her and tell her to get back to work. The fourth time it was Foaly, screaming at her to get into the Op's Booth to 'come and see this really great footage I found on the Discovery channel on the mating of different species'!

Holly didn't actually care to see this 'fascinating' process; all she wanted was sleep after staying up till four pm. Still, if it would wake her up and shut Foaly up she was prepared to drag her lazy carcass to the Operation's Booth.

But when she actually got there, what she saw wasn't the mating of different species. Oh no. What she saw was footage of her and Artemis, at a certain high school dance. With a grin that spread from ear to ear was a centaur that deserved eating his own hooves.

_Heh heh, the end of my version. A little longer than you wanted, but never mind, I could never resist huge chapters… :D_

_This was written by VampirePeaches, who should be really be writing her own story… ;D_


	18. Chapter Eighteen The Night After

**Chapter 18**

"Foaly, you little peice of-" began Holly.

Foaly was grinning madly, it looked at though he was scared but earned a whole bag of carrots at the same time.

Holly gave him her best death look. He was offically going to be sent to his grave.....

"Now, I hope you have a way out of here because I'm running you all the way to China!" she screamed. It wasn't often that you would see Holly Short scream at someone, but this was the perfect time to jump out of window.....

"Oh shit," whispered Foaly. ((A/N: I'll leave it up to you if Holly got the footage and destoryed it...or watches it weekly...LOL!))

Juliet was bouncing off the walls.

"Haha! I bet those blue eyes of yours dropped!" she exclaimed.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon, instead of it being peaceful..Juliet was wanting to hear on what happened last night.

"Juliet, just.....go watch your Saturday cartoons, I'm busy," said Artemis, who at the moment was typing on one of his many computers.

"But-but Arty I wanna know what happened!!!!!!!!" whined Juliet.

"It's none of your bussiness," muttered Artemis.

"What did you guys kiss or something?" asked Juliet.

"No actually, we didn't," replied Artemis.

"Awwwwww, shoot! Not even a goodnight kiss, now that really sucks..." muttered Juliet.

"I told you, Holly and I don't like eachother that way okay?" snapped Artemis who saved his entry on his computer, and turned around to face Juliet.

"Artemis, sweetie, I told you....I know what love is and I know when it happens," replied Juliet.

"I don't care what you know, or what you don't know. I don't love Holly!" exclaimed Artemis.

Juliet sighed.

"But she loves you," she said.

Artemis looked taken aback for a couple of moments.

"W-wha-?" he sputtered.

"Holly loves you deeply, and that's really something. I see it in her eyes, she'd risk everything for you if she wasn't guarded. Hey, she admitted it to me, only once...in her sleep while she was here.....but...she really worries about you, and you and her being seperated like this, it must hurt her deeply," said Juliet.

"W-what did she actually say......in her sleep I mean?" asked Artemis.

"Obviousily it was nightmare...I just heard Artemis...don't leave me....I lov- then she sort of trailed off," replied Juliet.

"Hm, is there anyway I can contact her?" asked Artemis, trying to stand up without being weak at the knees.

"Hm, by Foaly you can," pointed out Juliet.

Artemis quickly snatched his cell phone off the desk....

"Get out," he ordered Juliet.

"Alright, tell me what happens okay. Just to let you know, that even if she doesn't admit it and regects you, she once truly loved you," said Juliet, smiling as she walked out the door.

Holly sighed, rolling over on her bed.

"Dammit, I can't go to sleep," she muttered sitting up.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and went outside. Holly wished she could've seen the stars...like this...everyday...like she did that one night.

Holly shook her head.

'Stop thinking about last night!'

Just then Holly's head whirled around. Something was there....she could sense it. But before she could brace herself Holly's mouth was covered, her only clue of who it could've been, blue eyes.....

_'Artemis...you came....' _

Artemis could hear Foaly quickly typing up something on his computer.

"Well is she there?" asked Artemis.

"Oddly enough no," said Foaly.

"It's only 7:00 where could she be?" asked Artemis.

"I dunno, she said she was going to her apartment complex, but that was hours ago...over here in Haven it's about....10:30 PM," said Foaly.

Just then someone was at the door.

"Juliet I told you to leave me alone!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Fowl, opening the door, it's not Juliet!" exclaimed a famillar voice.

"I've found her, I'll talk to you later Foaly," replied Artemis quickly hanging up...

"Come in."

Holly opened the door, her hazel eyes gleaming.

"Good to see you again," she said.

"Why are you here?" asked Artemis.

"Now why do you think I'm here silly?" asked Holly teasingly.

"I-I don't know," replied Artemis.

"I thought Artemis Fowl knew all, I guess I was wrong," said Holly.

"No seriousily why are you here?" asked Artemis.

Holly smiled.

"I came for you," she said.

"For me?" asked Artemis.

Holly nodded.

"I wanted to see you," she said.

"Matter of fact, I wanted to see you as well," said Artemis.

"Good then things will work out fine," said Holly.

_((A/N: It's short confusing chapter. Once again I only have a couple more chapters left......estimating....20...21...my longest Artemis Fowl fanfiction ever. I just got finished watching the 1st **InuYasha Movie-Toki O Koeru Omoi **for the millionth time, and I started crying....lol...well I've downloaded the soundtrack..so it's really helping me sorta go on withe fic....I'm inspired. And NO this won't have the InuYasha movie plotline....it just sort of reminded me of Artemis and Holly's relationship so I was like, "Alright, I'm going to finish up Switched!" It seems forever ago when I made Holly and Artemis go back in their own bodies...and in reality it's only been....4 or 5 chapters ago...but then I guess the laziness of me has made it seem like along time. ack! 65 pages long...DUDE!))_


	19. Chapter 19 Koboi and a The Race Against ...

**Chapter 19**

Holly groaned opening her eyes..._where was she_?

It was dark...she couldn't see..but then...of course...she noticed where she was when her eyes adjusted to the light...her house....but....what happened, she blacked out?

Blue eyes.....

"Artemis?" asked Holly, pushing herself up to stand.

No answer....

"No....those weren't his eyes....there were light blue....almost.....silver.....," she whispered. Then it hit her....she had seen those eyes many times before.....but how? How had she escaped Howlers Peak?

"Opal Koboi.....why the hell....?" asked Holly.

Aki just then raced up the lawn...her redish silver hair flying everywhere...

"She's escaped," she breathed out....

"I realised that," snapped Holly.

Yata was behind his twin sister, gasping for air.

"Geeze Aki.....you could've slowed down." he panted.

"She knocked me out cold..but why?" asked Holly.

"I know why. Opal is the one who switched you and Artemis back, but it was by magic not by technology. She morphed herself as you, if she kisses Artemis by midnight it's over!" exclaimed Aki.

"And you know this by?" asked Holly.

"Notebooks...many plan notebooks before she was sent to Howlers Peak," replied Aki.

"No time to explain, I need a shuttle to the manor and fast!" demanded Holly.

"We already got one! C'mon!" exclaimed Yata.

Holly smiled.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine, and you?" replied Artemis.

"Okay I guess," replied Holly, her hazel eyes meeting his dark blue ones.

Artemis quickly looked away.

"Did I ever tell you, that anyone is going to get lost in those eyes of yours?" asked Holly.

Artemis slightly blushed.

"Um...no....you never told me," he replied.

"Well...I guess now you know," commented Holly she chuckled lightly...

"Holly, I-" began Artemis.

Holly shushed him.

"No need to, that I do too," she said, her lips berely meeting his.

Artemis closed his eyes, letting all what was happening sink in....

Holly's vision blurred, everything was turning dark.....

The ship almost crashed into the walls of the tunnel to aboveground...

"Holly, oh crap!" exclaimed Aki.

Yata glanced at Holly, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Dammit, Yata, take control!" Aki screamed to her twin.

Yata nodded, as they quickly got Holly away from the driver seat.

"Quick! Opal's already screwed things up!" yelled Aki.

Holly smirked.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," muttered Artemis as he embraced her into a hug.

"Never leave me," said Holly.

"I won't ever leave you....never....you'll stay by my side won't you?" responded Artemis.

Holly smiled, cuddling at his neck. It was taken as her reply...

"I'm sorry, for everything I did to you," said Artemis.

"No need to be sorry," Holly whispered..

The door was kicked open and Artemis flinched at the sound....

"Artemis, no.....it's not who you.......think it is," whispered a voice as someone stumbled into the room.

Holly...Aki and Yata......

But then who the hell was he embracing then?

Holly looked up at him, her hazel eyes flashed blue, and her hair turned blonde.

Opal Koboi stared back at Artemis smiling innocently.

Artemis quickly pushed away stumbling backwards on the floor.

"I do make a good impression do I not Artemis Fowl?" she asked.

"You-what did you do to her?!" demanded Artemis, his voice almost a whisper. His blue eyes flickered in anger....

"Oh don't give me that look Artemis, you should be thanking me, I was the one who switched you and your girlfriend back. Of course it was by magic....so there was a little...sacrifice. A kiss, if you or Holly kissed someone else other than yourselves.....the other who didn't get kissed would suffer eternally," said Opal grinning madly.

Holly staggered to her feet, facing Opal, her hands berely around Opal's throat.

"Koboi, you bitch," she whispered.

Opal smirked, her fist coming in contact with Holly's stomach. Holly flew across the floor, knocked out, blood lightly trickling down her mouth.

"HOLLY!" exclaimed Artemis running over to her side.

"As the Japanese say "Sayonara!"," said Opal flying out the balcony window...

Aki and Yata immdiately went after her.

Opal smirked trying to get away from her cousins, but ended up surrounded by Aki and Yata, on the other side was Commander Root and Trouble Kelp.

"Looks like you're surrounded Koboi, now don't try anything stupid or we'll turn you stupid," demanded Commander Root twirling a buzz baton in his hands...

Below the earth Foaly was grinning madly.

"And that's "Konichiwa" in Japanese Opal," he said.

"Holly, I'm so sorry," whispered Artemis.

Holly smiled.

"Dont worry about it, okay?" she whispered.

"I have to this is MY fault!" exclaimed Artemis.

"You didn't know, you were blinded by your own emotions, don't beat yourself up for it," said Holly, wincing in pain.

"But you're going to die because of me!" snapped Artemis tears threatening yo fall.

"Hey, be optimistic with me would you? Look on the bright side Artemis, at least......before I leave....you get to talk to me," said Holly.

"No, I don't want to loose you! You asked me once not to leave you, and you're not leaving me dammit!" exclaimed Artemis, holding her in his arms.

"There goes the heartless bastard," chuckled Holly, wincing again.

"Don't speak, you'll just hurt yourself more," said Artemis.

"I'm already hurt," pointed out Holly.

"No, I won't allow you to die....you will live, somehow," said Artemis, glancing at his cellphone which some how ended up on the floor.

11:55...

"Holly, there might be one more way, but you have to trust me," said Artemis.

"I'd trust you with my life," mumured Holly.

"Maybe our trust is stronger than Opal's magic, our love is more pure than the doings of someone who's devored by darkness," said Artemis, gasping at Holly's hand.

"What the fuck, you're turning sedimental on me," Holly said.

"I told you to trust me, just relax, we will beat this," said Artemis.

Holly's eyes gleamed...they looked dead....blurred...but Artemis could tell she believed him.

His lips lightly touched hers, but he sooned deepened the kiss that was to break magic....

12:00....Artemis parted from Holly as her eyes closed....he checked her pulse... thank god....she was still breathing.

"I'm glad...to know that you'll be okay," he said, carrying her over to his bed, and with that he waited for her to open her eyes, show a second sign that she was still alive.

_((A/N: YAY! My plot has finally came out. One last chapter....we'll figure out what exactly happened to Opal Koboi when she was surrounded. And what does this all have to do with Foaly and his plans?! Not to mention will Artemis actually admit his feelings **truly** to Holly? And what happens after all the choas of Koboi and the switch machine. It's the final chapter to Switched!...LOL! I sound like a freaking preview annoucer! Anyways, you guys enjoy the next chapter!))_


	20. Chapter 20 Sincerely

**Chapter 20**

Holly's eyes opened thanks to the daylight outside......she moved over a little bit...sitting up. What exactly happened last night?

Everything came back to her within seconds. Holly blushed.

"So I'm alive," she whispered.

Just then she glanced down beside her....

Artemis was resting his head on the bed but the rest of him was on the floor.

Holly smiled poking him.

"Yo, anyone alive?" she asked.

Artemis opened his eyes.

"Holly, HOLLY you made it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess _I am _Yusuke Urameshi's sister," said Holly.

Artemis shook his head laughing.

"Hm, I don't think you died in the first place...and it most definately wasn't by a car. So unless you remember a talking toddler and a blue haired woman with an oar that can murder if you provoke her....you're still Holly," he said.

"Obviousily, I wonder what happened to Aki and Yata," said Holly.

"Yeah they-" began Artemis, but his cell phone rang at that moment.

Artemis snatched it off the floor.

"Morning," said a voice. Foaly's voice.

"Hello," replied Artemis.

"So....I heard what happened last night," said Foaly.

"Yes and?" asked Artemis.

"Opal got her ass kicked. Holly would've told me if she was going above ground....so something was up. I got Trouble Kelp over at the Fowl Manor in minutes along with Commander Root, Opal was surrounded, she's sentenced to death for trying to kill an important LEP Officer," said Foaly.

Artemis grinned.

"That's good to know," he said.

"Anyway, is Holly over there?" asked Foaly.

"Matter of fact, yes," Artemis said.

"Whoa did anything happen, Am I gonna be Uncle Foaly?!" exclaimed Foaly excitedly.

"Foaly, she just got up.....unless I raped her-" began Artemis.

"Give me the phone," hissed Holly.

Artemis, without argument, handed over the phone to Holly.

"Yes hello Foaly-you little asshole, when I get back down there Opal won't be the only one who'll be setenced to death...I'll throw you in the electric chair with her!" screamed Holly.

Artemis laughed. Holly was back.....

Holly rolled her eyes, obviousily Foaly hung up.

"You know, you're never going to be able to work as an assistant for someone who's a CEO," said Artemis.

"Yeah, I know," said Holly.

Juliet all the sudden walked in the room, and then walked back out.....

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" exclaimed Holly.

Juliet silently walked back in.

"Hey when you guys have kids can I be-" she began.

Holly gave Juliet a look that Artemis hoped would never turn on him in his lifetime...

"What is up with you people and kids?" asked Holly.

"Well, Artemis was going to-" began Juliet.

"Out Juliet, I haven't got to yet. I'll explain later," said Artemis.

"Oh, sorry," said Juliet quickly exiting the room.

"What the hell what that all about?" asked Holly.

"Um....well...Holly...how can I put this......okay....can you remember any of our conversation last night?" asked Artemis.

"Um....a little bit...it's blurry....I remember you......um...yeah you know," said Holly, turning pink the face.

"Well, Holly...I...I love you," whispered Artemis.

Holly looked startled for a moment but then her eyes softened.

"I love you too," she replied.

Artemis smiled.

"Now, if you don't mind, I owe you a kiss that was meant to be yours last night," he said.

Holly smiled.

"Alright," she said, as she leaned into kissed Artemis.

Both at the end, ended up on the floor...((Holly was on the bed still...and Artemis was on the floor....))

"Now, I think we have to sort out somethings Holly," said Artemis.

"What do you mean?" asked Holly.

"Well for one, we're human and fairy....somehow we'll get the people to except our realtionship, and my mother and father. I think they'll be quite pleased," replied Artemis.

"Artemis, we'll make a different life. I can quit the LEP and be with you and your family and Ryoma...not to mention Raven and the others. I'll give it all up, its worth it. And Commander Root has no say in it," said Holly.

"You make it seem so easy," said Artemis.

"It will be, I don't know how we'll explain it to your parents though," said Holly.

"Don't worry about it, they'll except it...they have to learn to," conforted Artemis.

Holly smiled a nodded.

This was going to be one complicated, but possibly a happy realtionship....

"Hm, Artemis, when we get back-" began Holly.

"Don't worry, when we get back to Haven it's payback for Foaly, but go easy him he is the one who made us switch in the first place, it caused a mess, but in the end it was worth it," said Artemis.

"Wow a benifit of switching bodies that new," said Holly.

And with that Artemis and Holly started the new realtionship. Emotions were just hidden...but in the end everything was sorted. Either it was meant to be or not meant to be. It was what fate decided. Of course, there's one thing that WAS kept hidden from Artemis and Holly. That Foaly had broke the switch machine on purpose and that he was originally playing matchmaker. He could've fixed the machine and WOULD'VE....but he thought it was best to get them together before he did such a thing.

But that whole matchmaker situation was never told to Artemis and Holly because then there wouldn't have been an Uncle Foaly for Alexis, Yuri, and Naru Fowl to watch after and visit during the holidays. Juliet would've never became godmother to the heirs to the Fowl fortune....

_((A/N: LOL! YAY! I'm finished! YES! I'm so happy, I gave you a little hint of what happened in the near future to Artemis and Holly.... So what did you guys think? Was it twisted...or was it twisted? It had romance, angst (( just a little bit)), drama.....action....adventure. All the above. Concider this as your early Christmas Present! Thank you all...all the reviewers and Elaine and Keiko...those two supported me through the very end. Keiko and Elaine would listen to me ramble on......I've gotten this story a theme song ((oh no....more Japanese Music)) yep....Japanese music but once again, it's all I ever listen too...I'll give you the English Translation...how about that? The song is called **Sincerely **and it's by **Dream** I know I originally used it for AFAMAD I thought it was best to actually use it in this fanfic instead since the lyircs are completely Holly and Artemis. Well I guess until my next ficcie Ja ne! Here's The English Translation of **Sincerely:**_

_**The feelings I want to tell you are overflowing right now**_

_**But I can't put them into words, being confused**_

_**So many seasons have passed since we met**_

_**Staying up all night talking sure brings back memories, doesn't it?**_

_**I understand the vanity**_

_**in this journey towards my dreams**_

_**If you are lost**_

_**and can't go on**_

_**I want you to remember once more**_

_**That no matter how far apart we are**_

_**We are connected**_

_**In the everyday life in which you are tangled up**_

_**You really wanted to cry, but you bluffed your way through, didn't you?**_

_**Don't push yourself so hard**_

_**Stay as you are**_

_**Because I really like your smiling face**_

_**We've sacrificed so much**_

_**to make our dreams come true**_

_**If you are lost**_

_**and can't go on**_

_**I want you to remember once more**_

_**That no matter how far apart we are**_

_**We are connected**_

_**Holding onto sadness and making the same mistakes over again**_

_**That's how you become an adult, isn't it?**_

_**But I want everyone to know**_

_**That they aren't alone**_

_**Let's each start our own journey from here**_

_**We were different until now**_

_**I won't lose anymore, I'll continue foward**_

_**To whatever future there is**_

_**So that I can become strong**_

_**Our story**_

_**Will continue forever**_


End file.
